Army Wives Season 8
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: Sequel to Army Wives Season 7. Basically picks up where that story ended.
1. Chapter 1

Chris unlocked the door to their house while Kat held Connor in her arms. He swung it wide open and said, "Beautiful ladies first."

Kat walked into the house talking to Connor, "Welcome home baby boy."

"So little man, this is your new digs. What do you think?" asked Chris, "Got to be better than your cramped living quarters for the past nine months."

"Chris," scolded Kat.

"I'm just saying," said Chris, "Want to see your room buddy?" The couple took Connor to his nursery, which was painted a pail green since they hadn't known the gender until the birth, "So what do you think?"

Connor yawned and Kat chuckled, "Look at him he's ecstatic." She placed him in his crib and turned off the life shutting the door behind her. She followed Chris to their room where he was unpacking the bags from the hospital. She wrapped her arms around Chris and said, "So another eighteen years. You ready Dad?"

Chris turned around and kissed Kat, "Ready for takeoff Colonel."

"So you both agree that you want to withdraw your divorce papers correct?" asked the official.

Hector and Gloria looked at each other and Hector nodded, "Yes mam. We're both positive."

"Okay then," she said sliding a form across the table, "I just need you two to sign here and that will stop the divorce. But you both will need to obtain another marriage license should you both plan on marrying again."

The couple hadn't thought about obtaining another marriage license, though they did have other plans in mind, "Thank you mam," said Gloria after they both had signed the paperwork.

"Wow. Another marriage license," said Hector, "I hadn't even thought about that until she mentioned it."

"Well I had another idea," said Gloria.

"Which is?" asked Hector.

"How would you feel about an actual wedding?" asked Gloria.

"You mean? You mean with vows and dresses and all that stuff?" asked Hector.

"Yeah, I mean we never had an actual wedding," said Gloria, "Maybe this is an opportunity for it."

Hector thought about the idea for a few moments, "Okay, well let's look into it."

"Yeah?" asked Gloria excitedly.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Joan, where is my paperwork?" asked Roland looking all around their house.

Joan looked up from the breakfast she was cooking and answered, "I don't know honey, did you leave them in our room?"

"I checked there, they weren't there," he answered, I've looked everywhere for them."

"Did you leave them in your office at Hopkins?" asked Joan.

"Oh no, not again," he answered remembering where the papers were.

"I suggest you get going them, love you," she said kissing him.

"Love you too," she said.

"See ya Dad," said David.

"Have a good day dude," said Roland.

Denise knocked on the door to the Hanson house with Molly in tow. A few moments later, Blake answered the door, "Denise," he greeted her.

"Nice to see you Blake," she greeted back. Molly ran ahead into the house over towards Julia's bassinet in the living room, "Molly, remember to be gentle."

"Okay Mommy," she said.

Tonya came from the kitchen, "Hey Denise," she said embracing her.

"Hi Tonya," said Denise, "So how is my beautiful Goddaughter."

"She's in her bassinet. And I see someone has already realized that," said Tonya glancing over at Molly.

Molly ran over to Tonya, "Tonya can I see Julia?" she asked innocently giving Tonya her famous puppy dog eyes.

Blake chuckled lightly. Tonya always had a soft spot for Molly and her innocent eyes. He was terrified to find out how Tonya would be with Julia in a few years, "Yes Molly, I'll hold her and let you see her," said Tonya.

Molly squealed happily and sat down on the couch. Even though Julia was already four months old, Tonya sincerely hoped that Julia would not sequel like that in her toddler years. Of course the noise woke Julia who started crying, "It's okay honey, Mommy's here," Tonya soothed her baby. Thankfully both Blake's and Tonya's voices soothed her fairly quickly, "You have to be quiet around her Molly because she doesn't like loud noises."

Molly smiled and nodded. She started rubbing Julia's head. Molly kissed Julia on the top of her head, "Mommy will you have any babies come out of your tummy?"

Denise sat there for a few moments trying to figure out how to answer her daughter, "No honey, Mommy won't be having any more babies."

"I don't think we will either," Blake chuckled lightly.

"Are you sure?" asked Denise surprised.

"Yeah as much as I love this little pumpkin, I don't know if I want to go through another pregnancy and birth," said Tonya honestly.

"Understandable," said Denise.

Julia started to cry again and Tonya started rocking her again, "I think it's time for me to feed her again," she said.

"I'll let you two go," said Denise, "Come on Molly, you want to go to the park today?"

"Yes Mommy," said Molly excitedly.

"Call me if you need anything," said Denise to Tonya.

"When have we not," said Tonya.

Michael entered from home later that not, exhausted as all get out. With Joan in Baltimore, Frank in D.C., Kat taking her maternity leave along with Chris taking family leave, and Nicole not fully cleared for active duty since her head injury, Kevin and he were the only two officers really keeping things going on post. Claudia Joy entered the foyer from the kitchen when she heard him enter, "Hey sweetheart how was your day?"

"Long and exhausting. Kevin recovers from his injury only to have our Garrison Commander retire, our Brigade Commander in D.C., our Intelligence Captain not fully cleared from a head injury, and our Air Force contacts on leave with the baby," he rambled.

Claudia Joy chuckled lightly, "Well if it's any consolation, you and Kevin are doing a terrific job working your butts off to keep the place running and you're also very lucky to have wife that makes you a nice dinner."

Michael smiled at the prospect of food, "Yeah I am a lucky guy aren't I?" he said and kissed Claudia Joy.

The couple sat down for dinner when Claudia Joy spoke, "so I heard from Emmalin today."

"Yeah?" asked Michael, "How is she doing?"

"So far the semester is going well. She's busy with final papers and exams but soon she'll be able to call herself a junior," said Claudia Joy.

Michael hesitated for a few moments, "What about Zach?"

Claudia Joy paused, "Yes, they're still together if that's what you're asking." Michael nodded, "Honey, they're fine," said Claudia Joy grabbing his hand.

"I know," said Michael squeezing her hand, "I trust them both, but she'll always be our little girl."

"Yeah," Claudia Joy admitted, "At least we have three God children to spoil now," she joked referring to Sara Elizabeth Burton, Molly Sherwood, and Connor Richardson.

"Hopefully not grandchildren anytime soon," said Michael.

Claudia Joy smiled slightly. After the couple finished dinner she stood up and said, "Hey honey, I'm going to take a bath. You want to join me?"

Michael watched his wife leave the room and head upstairs, swaying her hips as she walked, "Twenty five years later and she still knows how to turn me on," he groaned following her to their bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, of course, I can be there at 9 AM tomorrow to start setting up for the bake sale," Jackie answered another FRG member on the phone. Kevin walked into the kitchen to find his wife writing on the calendar, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Busy day?" asked Kevin.

"Very," said Jackie, "I'm sure you've been busy too."

"Oh yes," said Kevin, "With 3/4 of our officers out for one reason or another, Michael and I have been running around like crazy."

"Mm. I'm sure," said Jackie, "I also got a call from Sophie today."

"Really?" asked Kevin.

"Yes, she says she want to come down this weekend," said Jackie, "Probably to see you."

Kevin looked at Jackie skeptically, "She loves you too Kee."

"Yeah, I know but you're her favorite, you always have been from the moment she was born. The only time she ever wanted me when she was a baby was when she was hungry," said Jackie.

"She's a teenager Jackie, Patrick became distant for a while too," Kevin reminded her.

Jackie hadn't remembered Patrick becoming all that distant but maybe she had had a different experience than Kevin, "Well I've got to make sure everything's ready for tomorrow so if you'll excuse me," she said and left the room.

The next day, the tribe was gathered for the bake sale, many having also contributed to the baked goods to sell, "Hey everyone, I made sure to make a batch of my famous double chocolate brownies," said Claudia Joy.

"Ooh, double chocolate brownies huh?" asked Latasha, "I would have a ton of cavities if I lived with you."

"Michael's a chocoholic," Denise chuckled, "That's why there's more cocoa in them than the Hershey factory."

The other girls chuckled, "Where's Charlie? I thought she was supposed to be here," asked Maggie.

"She texted me, the baby wasn't being very cooperative and Captain Galassini had to go into work early," said Holly, "She'll be here soon."

Maggie nodded, "So Gloria, how are things going now that you've made your decision?"

Gloria bit her lip and smiled a little, "Well we've pulled the divorce papers and now we have to get another marriage license. And we were also thinking about, you know, having an actual wedding."

"Really an actual wedding?" asked Holly excitedly, "When is it? Where is it?"

"Holly, it was an idea, we haven't gone forward with it yet?" said Gloria.

"I say you should go for it," said Latasha.

"Yeah weddings are always beautiful ceremonies," said Denise.

Gloria smiled and said, "Well hector and I have to discuss it more."

"I can always help! I love weddings!" shouted Charlie coming over to the table with Nicholas.

"Wasn't that the truth," chuckled Denise, thinking back to when Charlie and Nicole were planning their wedding.

"Hey there little guy," Jackie cooed at Nicholas. Nicholas started clapping and squealing with delight.

"Funny, he's normally never this happy around me," Charlie chuckled lightly.

"You're his mother," said Maggie confusingly.

"Yeah but he's more attached to Niki," Charlie sighed.

"I feel you," said Jackie, "Sophie and I aren't exactly best friends either."

"At least you got to give birth to your daughter. Mine came along as a walking, back talking teenager," said Maggie.

"Those girls still giving you both crap?" asked Gloria. Jackie and Maggie nodded, "They don't know how lucky they have it."

"Come on back to the happy stuff," said Claudia Joy, "We're all serious, if you want help planning a wedding we're all happy to help."

Emmalin heard a knock at the door so she got up from her desk to see who it was. She was happy to find Zach on the other side, "Hey Em," he said and kissed her.

"Zach? What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"A guy can't go to see his girlfriend?" asked Zach.

Emmalin looked at him skeptically, "UNC is still two hours away, what do you really want?"

Zach entered the room and sat down on Emmalin's bed, "I was just thinking, I've met your parents, but you haven't met my parents and siblings yet. I mean we've been together for six months and they still only know your name."

Emmalin sat down next to him, "I didn't think of that," she sighed, "I mean I probably should meet them if we actually plan on staying in a committed relationship."

"Well they were wondering if we could go and see them this weekend," said Zach hesitantly.

Emmalin raised her eyebrows shocked, "This weekend wow. I thought you meant after the semester was over."

"Em," said Zach, "You have to meet them sometime."

Emmalin nodded and said, "You're right. This weekend it is."

Chris and Kat were in the living room watching TV while Connor napped when the phone rang. Chris picked up the receiver and said, "Colonel Richardson. I see sir. Yes, I'll be right in sir. Okay, bye."

"Who was that?" asked Kat.

"That was General Holden. He wants to meet with me right now," said Chris heading up stairs to change out of his sweat pants and t-shirt.

"About what?" asked Kat.

"I don't know he didn't say, but I shouldn't be too long," said Chris finishing pulling on his uniform, "I should be back before dinner. Love you," he said and kissed her.

"Love you too," she kissed him back and then watched him leave. An hour later, Kat had started dinner placing Connor in his baby seat on the island to keep an eye on him when Chris arrived home, "Hey honey."

"Hi," he smiled softly and then walked over to Connor, "Hey little man. Were you good for Mommy?"

"He eats like a champ that's for sure," chuckled Kat, "And since I'm fairly sure you don't want milk, is spaghetti okay for dinner tonight?" asked Kat turning around to face her husband only to find a sadden look on his face, "Chris?"

"Katherine we need to talk," he said.

Katherine. He never used her full name unless it was one of two ways and it didn't look like he was trying to seduce her. He only used her full name when he was being serious, be it anger, sadness, or another emotion outside of wanting sex, "About what?" she asked worriedly.

A few tears escaped Chris's eyes, "Katherine, I'm deploying."

Kat choked back the tears forming in her eyes, "I see," she said sadly, "When?"

"Next week."


	3. Chapter 3

Claudia Joy answered the door when she heard a knock, "Colonel Richardson," she said.

"Mrs. Holden," Kat greeted, "I'm sorry to interrupt."

"You're not interrupting anything. Michael's at work and I don't really have any other plans today," said Claudia Joy moving aside to let Kat inside, " And I always love to see my Godson," she cooed at Connor.

Kat smiled at her son and then the smile fell, thinking about how much of their baby's first year of life Chris would miss. And that's when the tears started flowing again, "Um, Mrs. Holden can we talk?"

Claudia Joy saw the tears and gestured towards the couch, "Sit down," she said sympathetically. The both sat down on the couch and Kat sat Connor in her lap, "What's wrong Colonel?"

Kat sniffled and let Connor wrap his hand around her finger before speaking, "Chris is deploying next week."

"Oh," said Claudia Joy. She had been afraid Kat was feeling depression with this baby as well, "I'm so sorry Colonel."

Kat nodded but didn't say anything at first. She finally spoke softly, "Thank you."

"Do you want some coffee or tea?" asked Claudia Joy.

"Caffeine isn't good on my milk supply," said Kat.

"I have decaf," said Claudia Joy.

"Just some water would be good," admitted Kat. Claudia Joy nodded and went to get two bottles of water before returning, "Thank you," said Kat.

"You're welcome," said Claudia Joy, "So do you know how long Chris will be deployed?"

"Um, he doesn't know for sure but he thinks at least six months to a year," said Kat.

Claudia Joy knew why Kat was so upset, "And you're upset because he'll be missing a good chunk of Connor's first year."

Kat nodded, "He'll miss it all. His first steps, his first words, everything. And he won't ever be able to get that back."

Claudia Joy knew exactly how Kat felt. There were many times that Michael missed out on important events in Amanda's and Emmalin's lives, "I mean the common answer is that's the Army, or in your case the Air Force, but I know that isn't really a comforting phrase."

"I know," said Kat, "But it is the truth though. I just don't want what happened to me to happen to him." Claudia Joy stayed silent indicating for Kat to continue, "When Jordan was two, I was deployed to Kuwait to make sure there was still peace after the Gulf War. And I was there for two years. I missed so much of Jordan's early life. And now I'm afraid the same thing will happen to Chris. I mean face it, Connor will be our first and last baby together."

Claudia Joy smiled and rubbed Connor's head, "Well I'm assuming you now use…. You know."

"Yes," Kat chuckled lightly suddenly amused by it all, "Now that I know I can conceive without fertility treatments."

"Well, I'm always here if you need help with the baby or anything. And you have friends who care about you. And Jordan is still around too," said Claudia Joy.

Kat sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Thank you Mrs. Holden."

"Call me Claudia Joy please," she said.

"Okay," Kat nodded, "Call me Kat then." Connor started crying and fussing in Kat's arms. She tried soothing him but then looked up at Claudia Joy, "Um, I think he needs to nurse and when he's hungry, he won't stop crying. Is there a place I can nurse him here because I don't think he'll make it home."

"Um," Claudia Joy thought, "There's a chair in the guest bedroom upstairs." Kat nodded and headed towards the stairwell, "Kat?" Claudia Joy asked. Kat turned around to face her, "How have you been feeling?"

Kat sighed a little and said, "You know, other than the deployment, I think I'm okay."

Zach pulled up in front of his parents' house in Raleigh. He turned off the ignition and turned to Emmalin, "You ready Em?" he aksed taking her hand.

Emmalin nodded, "Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be." The young couple got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

Zach knocked and a few moments later, a young woman answered the door, "Hi Zach," she smiled hugging him, "And you must be Emmalin," she said.

Emmalin nodded, "Yes, you're Zach's sister Whitney right?"

Whitney nodded and moved aside to let them into the room, "Tyler is a baseball practice but Mom and Dad are in the kitchen," she told Zach.

"Okay," Zach said. Emmalin followed him to the kitchen where an older couple was preparing lunch, "Mom? Dad?"

They both turned around and smiled. The woman came over and hugged, "It's great to see you honey," she said and kissed her, "And you must be the girlfriend I've heard so much about," she said shaking Emmalin's hand, "Caroline Bates and my husband Zach."

"Emmalin Holden," Emmalin said.

"Zach has told us a lot about you," said Zach.

"Same Mr. Bates," said Emmalin.

There was another sound of a door opening and a younger boy came into the kitchen, "Hi Mom, Dad, Zach, where's Whitney?"

"Tyler, we have a guest," said Caroline.

Tyler turned around to face Emmalin, "Oh are you the girl Zach has the hots for?"

"Tyler," scolded Zach.

"Tyler, be nice to your brother's girlfriend," warned Caroline, "No go get changed so we can have lunch."

Tyler nodded and ran to his room. Whitney looked at Emmalin and said, "He's only ten."

"Ah," Emmalin chuckled.

"Well sit down Emmalin. We'd love to get to know you more," said Caroline. And the rest of the afternoon went fairly well.

Denise sat in the rocking chair rocking Molly to sleep. Molly was already two years old and would be three in August. She couldn't believe her little girl was growing up so fast. Blake and Tonya already admitted Julia's first four months of life had flown by and Denise warned them they'd blink and she'd be all grown up. She really needed to give herself her own advice. She remembered bringing Jeremy home from the hospital like it was yesterday.

 _"_ _Welcome home Jeremy," Denise cooed to her newborn son after entering her house in Fort Carson. Her mother had followed behind her since Frank was deployed and Jeremy had arrived two months early._

 _"_ _You have a wonderful mother baby boy," Margaret said, "and I know you're going to get all of the love in the world._

She missed Jeremy more than ever right now, possibly because it was just past his death anniversary. She couldn't believe her baby was gone. She finally settled Molly down and snuggled next to Frank in the living room before bedtime.

"Come on Nicholas, come to Mommy," Charlie cooed at her son. Nicholas was just starting to crawl though he still needed a lot of encouragement.

Nicole tossed his bear towards Charlie and said, "Maybe he'll chase after a toy." And sure enough, Nicholas was crawling up a storm to get to his teddy bear. The two mothers heard a knock at the door and Nicole went to answer the door. Who she found on the other side was shocking to her.

"Hi Niki," the girl said. Charlie looked over at the guest and scooped Nicholas up to join her wife.

Nicole finally gained the ability to speak, "Hi Cassie."


	4. Chapter 4

And there she was. The only family member that still talked to Nicole besides her mother. Cassandra "Cassie" O'Hara was Nicole's sixteen year old cousin, one of many but also the youngest of the family, "Can I come in?" asked Cassie hesitantly.

"Of course," said Nicole stepping aside to let Cassie into the house.

Cassie looked around and smiled at Charlie, "Hi Charlie."

"Hi Cassie," said Charlie happily, "What brings you here?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you two about," said Cassie, "Who's this little fellow?" she asked gesturing towards Nicholas.

"This is Nicholas Charles, the newest member of our family," said Charlie happily.

Nicole handed Cassie a bottle of water and sat down with her on the couch, "What brings you here. Is Aunt Martha and Uncle Justin with you?" asked Nicole.

Cassie started to cry and she shook her head, "No they're not."

"Whoa, Cassie, what's wrong?" asked Nicole.

Cassie wiped the tears from her eyes and asked, "Can I stay with you guys?"

Charlie and Nicole looked at each other. They had three bedrooms, one for themselves, one for Nicholas, and a guest bedroom, "Yeah sure, why aren't you at home though?" asked Charlie.

Cassie smiled slightly, "Um can I talk about that later? I just want to get settled in right now."

"How much do you have with you?" asked Nicole.

Cassie sighed and turned around facing the couple before going back outside, "All of my stuff. I need a place to stay."

Holly was at home reading when the phone rang. She went to answer it and said, "Truman residence."

 _"_ _Hey hon,"_ said Tim.

"Tim!" said Holly happily, "How are you? How are you feeling?"

 _"_ _I'm feeling better. I mean I still have a lot to work through but it's better than it was. I miss you and George like crazy though,"_ said Tim.

"We both miss you too, especially me," said Holly, "It's not the same without you next to me. And I miss your snoring."

 _"_ _I don't snore,"_ said Tim.

"Well that's up for discussion," said Holly.

 _"_ _I miss you too hon,"_ said Tim, _"I can't wait to get home to you."_

"Well I want you home when you're better," said Holly, "I love you."

 _"_ _I love you too,"_ said Tim.

The tribe was gathered at the Hump Bar for lunch. As per usual, everyone had news and new stories to tell, "So I heard from Tim this morning," said Holly.

"Yeah how's he doing?" asked Gloria.

"He's doing okay," said Holly, "But I can't wait until he gets home."

"Well you want to make sure he's close to 100%. PTSD can be tricky to treat," said Denise.

 _She could still remember it like it was yesterday. She was just starting to reconcile with Frank during their separation. They had both gone to Michael's promotion ceremony together and then went out to dinner. When they had arrived home, all they heard was a gunshot. Frank had run in to check on Jeremy who was alone. Thankfully, Jeremy was alive but they both knew he had tried to kill himself._

"Denise," said Claudia Joy.

Denise brought herself back to reality, "I'm okay," she said, "So Gloria how are things going with the wedding?"

"It's not," said Gloria, "Apparently summer is a popular time to get married."

Everyone else chuckled lightly, "I'm sure you'll find someplace," said Latasha.

"So how's Kat doing?" asked Denise to Claudia Joy.

Claudia Joy hesitated on what to say, "Well she's doing okay with the baby but Chris is deploying next week. So I promised her I'd help her with Connor."

"We'll all help her if she needs it," said Jackie.

"Yes granted it's been ten years, but I do know how to raise boys," chuckled Maggie.

"Charlie you okay? You haven't said anything this whole time," said Holly.

Charlie nodded, "Yeah I know. Just a lot on my mind that's all."

"Is Captain Galassini deploying too?" asked Gloria.

Charlie shook her head, "No she's not cleared for full active duty yet. We just have a new resident."

Everyone widened their eyes, "Charlie are you or Nicole…?" asked Denise.

Charlie raised her eyebrows before she realized what everyone meant, "No! I mean, I know what you all though and the answer's no, neither one of us," she clarified, "Um, Niki's cousin is living with us."

"Since when?" asked Claudia Joy.

"Since this morning," said Charlie, "We don't know what's going on. She just showed up at our doorstep this morning and asked if she could stay with us because she needed a place to live. Considering she's the only family member besides my mother-in-law that's talked to Niki since she came out, we felt we couldn't say no."

"Well that's a great thing to do especially since you have your hands full with Nicholas," said Denise.

Jordan opened the door to the Richardson house later that evening. Her mother had called her earlier that day and told her Chris was deploying in another five days. Of course she wasn't thrilled about her step-father deploying but she felt she had to be strong for her mother, "Mom?" she asked.

"In the nursery Jordan!" shouted Kat.

Jordan wondered upstairs and into what was the guest bedroom and was now her half-brother's room. She found her mother rocking Connor in the rocking chair. She walked over the mother-son pair and started cooing at Connor, "Hey Connor how is life on Earth going for you?"

"Well he eats, he sleeps, he needs diaper changes, and he loves being cuddled by Mommy and Daddy," Kat chuckled.

Jordan sat down on the floor, mainly because there weren't any other chairs in the room, "Where's Chris?"

"He went to the PX and the Commissary to get some supplies. You know all that pre-deployment preparation," said Kat.

"Yeah I remember," said Jordan stroking Connor's head, "Even though you haven't deployed since I was fifteen."

Kat and Jordan heard someone enter the house, "Honey, I'm home!" shouted Chris. They heard him come upstairs and into the nursery, "Oh hey Jordan."

"Hi Chris," she said.

"Hi sweetheart," said Chris kissing Kat, "Hey little man."

"Hey," she smiled softly.

"You feeling okay?" asked Chris.

"Just a little hungry that's all," she said.

"Well how about I take my beautiful family out for dinner my treat," said Chris.

"Actually should be getting back to campus soon. I have a big final Monday," said Jordan.

"Come on Jordan, it's only Friday and I deploy Wednesday. I wanted to have a family dinner one last time before then. And by family, I mean all four of us," emphasized Chris.

"Okay then," said Jordan.

"I was thinking the Red Robin down the street," said Chris, "How's that sound to you Kat?"

"Sounds good to me. I just fed him about ten minutes ago so he should be good for the entire meal," said Kat.

Chris took Connor from Kat and said, "Well buddy you ready to go?" Connor stretched and yawned in response, "He can hardly contain his excitement."

Kat chuckled. She would miss watching her husband's interaction with their son.

Denise arrived home from work later that evening. She had been lucky that she had been able to sneak in lunch at the Hump Bar with her friends. She relieved the babysitter and then went to check the messages on the answering machine. There was one message from Tonya, _"Hey Denise. I was wondering if you and Frank could babysit Julia tomorrow night. If you're already busy that's okay but it's our first anniversary and we were hoping to have an evening baby free,"_ said Tonya a little nervously, _"Again, if you can't we totally understand please call me back when you get this message."_

Frank walked in the door just as the message was finishing, "Hey Dee," he said happily and kissed her, "How was your day?"

"Fine, fairly uneventful," said Denise, "Frank, Tonya called and asked if we could babysit Julia tomorrow night."

"What for?" asked Frank.

"It's her and Blake's first anniversary," said Denise.

"Ah. And she wants a night with the hubby child free," said Frank, "Would she stay the night?"

"Um, I can call her right now and see if she wants that? I'm not 100% sure she'd want to be away from the baby that long though," said Denise.

Frank nodded and went to the master bedroom to change clothes. Denise called Tonya who answered after a few rings, _"Hello?"_

"Hey Tonya, it's me," said Denise, "I got your message. Frank and I would love to babysit Julia tomorrow night."

 _"_ _Are you sure? If you both have other plans…"_

"Tonya, we're sure," said Denise, "I promise you your little girl is in good hands." Denise could tell Tonya was nervous about leaving the baby for a few hours.

 _"_ _I know, I just haven't stopped worrying about her since I found out I was pregnant,"_ said Tonya.

"I know," said Denise, "One little test changes your life. And Frank wanted me to ask you this but I'm assuming I know the answer, did you want Julia to spend the night?"

 _"_ _No,"_ Tonya answered quickly, _"Blake will be lucky if he can pull me away from her for a few hours."_

Denise chuckled lightly, "Well have everything ready that we'll need and we'll see you all tomorrow."

 _Okay, thank you Denise,"_ said Tonya.


	5. Chapter 5

Hector walked into the apartment to find Gloria on the phone, "Yes thank you. Yes, we can have everything ready by then. Okay we'll meet with you on Saturday or…" she turned around and saw Hector standing there, "Can I call you back Father? Hector just arrived." Gloria hung up the phone after a few more moments.

"Who was that Gloria?" he asked.

"That was Father Jason, he had good news there's a spot at the church for a wedding due to a cancellation. He wants to meet with us on Saturday to discuss setting it up," said Gloria happily.

"Saturday, yeah I'm free. That's great!" said Hector attempting to kiss her before Gloria stopped him.

"There is one catch though," she said. Hector nodded for her to continue. The date is exactly six months from now."

Hector raised his eyebrows, "Well that's plenty of time to go through all the requirements right?"

"Yes," Gloria nodded in affirmation, "I mean that's not the issue. We just I have to find a dress and send out invitations and the cake and the wedding party…."

"Gloria tranquila!" Hector interrupted her, "We'll get it done. We just need to take it one step at a time."

Gloria nodded. Hector had always been able to calm her down even somehow when they were having their problems, "Okay."

Blake and Tonya pulled up in front of the Sherwood house. Tonya had made sure all of Julia's supplies were ready that way Frank and Denise would be set with her. Blake knocked on the door and Frank answered, "Major," Frank nodded.

"Colonel Sherwood," nodded Blake.

"Blake, I told you, it's Frank," he said.

Blake nodded but he still wasn't comfortable calling his superior by his first name. Blake set the diaper bag down on the floor as Tonya came in with the baby and a cooler, "Okay Julia, you're going to spend a couple of hours with Aunt Denise and Uncle Frank," Tonya cooed at her. She handed Julia to Denise who started cuddling with Julia.

"Happy anniversary by the way," said Denise.

"Thank you," Tonya acknowledged her, "Okay I brought over two packs of diapers, her favorite blanket, her little stuffed rabbit that she likes, her pacifier, her travel crib in case she needs to nap…" Tonya listed, "And I pumped some bottles for her," she said pointing to the cooler.

"For the record, I did remind her that we would only be gone a few hours," said Blake.

Tonya glared at her husband, "And how many diapers and feedings does she go through in a few hours?" Denise chuckled lightly. Jeremy and Molly had gone through a lot of both, "Our cell phone numbers and her pediatrician's number is also in the diaper bag in case of an emergency."

Frank nodded, "She's in good hands with my nurse practitioner wife."

Blake nodded and kissed Julia on the head, "See you in a few hours pumpkin."

Tonya took Julia back from Denise once more, "I love you baby girl," she said and kissed Julia. She handed the baby back to Denise before joining her husband's side.

"Hey Blake, Tonya," said Denise and the couple turned around, "How long is it going to take before you both start talking about the baby?"

They both chuckled, "Don't worry Denise. We'll have plenty to talk about besides the baby," Blake said and they left.

Denise looked at her husband and asked, "How long do you think it'll take?"

"About ten minutes. Max," said Frank.

Cassie looked around her room. It was right next to the bathroom and across the hall from Nicole and Charlie's room. Unfortunately, it was also right next to Nicholas's nursery but at least he was a fairly quiet baby. She decided to head downstairs when she smelled food. She had been driving for a few days to make it to Charleston in a decent amount of time. She went downstairs to find Charlie cooking dinner and preparing a bottle for Nicholas, "Hi Charlie."

Charlie looked over towards Cassie, "Hey Cassie."

Cassie looked around and asked, "Where's Nicole?"

"She should be home from work in a few minutes," said Charlie, "Um, I made lasagna for dinner. I hope you don't mind."

"No lasagna's fine," said Cassie and her phone rang. Cassie looked down to see who it was and she smiled when she saw the caller ID, "Hey honey," she said happily stepping away from Charlie.

Nicole walked in the door to find her cousin talking on her phone. Cassie waved a little at Nicole but she didn't want to end her conversation.

Nicole walked over and kissed Charlie, "Hey honey," she said.

"Hi," whispered Charlie kissing her back.

"Who's she talking to?" asked Nicole, "Is she talking to her parents?"

"I don't think so. She answered it 'Hey honey'," said Charlie.

"Okay, I love you too," said Cassie and hung up the phone, only now realizing that Charlie and Nicole had heard most of the conversation. The couple didn't say anything and Nicole quietly got Nicholas from his playpen to feed him his bottle, "How much of that did you hear?" asked Cassie.

"Only some of it?" said Nicole.

"Yeah it was just someone making sure I was okay," said Cassie.

"Sounded like someone special," said Charlie.

Cassie nodded, "Yeah," she sighed softly.

"Mom do you think we can go the Orioles game next week?" asked David crawling onto his parent's bed as Roland prepared lesson plans for his class and Joan worked on stuff for the track team.

"We'll have to see dude," said Roland.

"Please they're playing the Nats!" said David, "It's a huge game."

"Which means the tickets have probably already sold. The Nationals aren't that far," said Joan.

"Come on Mom, you know it'll be a great series. We already missed the opportunity to see the Bears play the Ravens," said David.

Roland and Joan looked at each other and said, "We'll look into it. But no promises David," said Joan.

"Thanks Mom, thanks Dad," said David.

Holly answered the phone when it rang. She picked up the receiver and said, "Truman residence."

 _"_ _Hey Holly, guess what? I'm coming home."_


	6. Chapter 6

**This next chapter has a little bit of background on Kat's past, so there is an intense part that includes the death of her first husband. Just want to put this information as a warning.**

Blake and Tonya had only been seated and had already discussed the weather and the future of their careers. At this point in the dinner, they had no idea what to talk about, "So," began Blake.

"Yeah," said Tonya.

"How's life been for you?" asked Blake. Blake had gone back to work about a month after Julia was born. He tried not to work night shifts to give Tonya some relief in the evenings and sometimes cover late night feedings and diaper changes. For a little body, Julia needed a lot of attention but the new parents loved every minute of it.

"I don't know I honestly haven't done that much since the baby…" Tonya started and then stopped herself. Blake and she had sworn they weren't going to talk about their daughter just to prove Frank and Denise wrong.

"I mean I'm sure you'll go back to work when you feel ready maybe when the baby…" said Blake. Tonya and he chuckled lightly, "There we go talking about Julia again. It's our anniversary, we should just enjoy the evening."

Tonya nodded and they both went back to their uncomfortable silence. After a few more moments, Tonya finally spoke, "Okay Julia did the cutest thing today!"

"Really what's that?" asked Blake excitedly. No talking about the baby was officially out the window.

"Well she's learned how to start babbling," said Tonya happily.

"Ah man, I can't believe I missed that!" said Blake disappointedly, "Did she say Dada? She said Dada didn't she?"

Tonya laughed and shook her head, "No it didn't sound like anything but I'm sure it won't be long before they sound like words."

"Well I bet you her first word will be Dada then," said Blake happily.

"In your dreams," joked Tonya.

"Another?" asked Blake holding up the bottle of wine.

"Oh I would, but I don't want too much alcohol in my system when the baby needs to be fed later."

"I'm sure Frank and Denise won't use all of the bottles," smirked Blake.

"I know. But I just want to be safe," said Tonya.

Blake nodded his understanding. He looked at Tonya once more without saying anything. She had hated him when they had first met he was sure of that. Okay, maybe hate was a strong word but she certainly disliked him. How she had managed to fall in love with him was beyond him but he wouldn't change it for the world.

"Blake," said Tonya in a sing songy voice bring him back to reality, "You're staring at me." she said raising her eyebrows playfully.

"Just remembering when we first met and you hated, no, you strongly disliked me," chuckled Blake.

"I did not strongly dislike you!" Tonya defended, "I simply thought you were a bit… cocky," she said when I found the right word.

"Oh really," said Blake, "Because Lizzie has told me you called me differently."

"Oh no, what did she tell you?" asked Tonya embarrassed. She loved Lizzie but that girl needed to keep her nose in her own business sometimes.

"She said you called me an arrogant you know what," Blake chuckled.

"Dang I told her to not tell you," said Tonya, "If you haven't figured it out yet, she always does the opposite of what she's told. Always has."

"It's okay Bobby was the same way," said Blake. Tonya looked at him confused, "My older brother."

"The one that?"

"Yeah," confirmed Blake.

Tonya nodded. She figured not to bring it up unless Blake did. After they finished dinner, Blake started driving back to their house, "Babe, we need to pick up Julia first," said Tonya.

"We will," said Blake pulling into the driveway. He leaned over and kissed her, "But I want to give my wife one more anniversary present before we're in Mommy and Daddy mode again. What do you say Mrs. Hanson?"

Tonya picked up on his vibe, "If you insist Major Hanson."

Meanwhile at the Sherwood house, Frank and Denise were quite busy with a two year old and a four month old. Needless to say, Molly was not happy with the fact that Mommy and Daddy were giving attention to another baby and Julia desperately missed Tonya.

"It's okay baby," Denise tried to sooth Julia, "Mommy and Daddy will be home soon."

Frank came over and kissed Denise on top of her head, "Is she always this fussy?"

Denise shook her head, "No I just think that she misses Mommy."

"Maybe the pacifier will help," said Frank handing it to Denise. They both were honestly wondering what was taking the couple so long. They had said they'd be back by nine and it was nearing ten, "I'll call and see what the holdup is," said Frank.

He called Blake's cell phone and it gave a few rings before Blake answered, _"Hello?"_ he answered little breathlessly.

"Major?" asked Frank, "Where are you guys?"

 _"_ _Oh, um at home,"_ said Blake, " _We lost track of time sir, we'll be over soon."_

"No worries Major, we'll bring Julia home," said Frank, "Just um be finished by the time we get there," he chuckled lightly.

 _"_ _Um, okay thank you sir,"_ said Blake quickly and hung up a little embarrassed.

Frank turned to his wife who was suppressing a grin, "They lost track of times," said Frank using quotes to emphasize.

"Oh I'll bet," Denise laughed, "Okay baby girl, you ready to go see Mommy and Daddy?" she cooed to Julia.

"Come on Peanut," Frank told Molly, "We're going on a car ride."

"So Tim's coming home in two days!" said Holly excitedly to Gloria.

"That's wonderful Holly," said Gloria happily.

"So how are things going with the wedding?" asked Holly.

"They're going well enough, we've set a date," said Gloria.

"Really when?" asked Holly.

"October 17th," said Gloria.

"Oh that's wonderful!" said Holly.

"Yeah we've just got so much to do before then," said Gloria, "I mean there's the wedding party, I have to find a dress, the cake, the reception venue, we have to find our baptism and confirmation certificates and meeting with the priest and…"

"Gloria!" interrupted Holly, "You need to relax. Everything will get done."

"Now you sound like Hector," said Gloria, "And I know he and I were going to talk to you and Tim together but I'll ask you now. Would you be my matron of honor?"

Holly sat there speechless for a few moments before answering, "I'd be honored."  
Kat continued to watch the news since Jordan was a Citadel and Chris was working late. Connor was asleep so Kat was alone for the evening. For some reason the news was frightening her more than normal. She swore all she was watching were reports on plane crashes in Afghanistan. It may have been twelve years but she could still remember it like it was yesterday.

 _September 11, 2001. A day that would become an infamous day in world history. Lieutenant Colonel Steven A. Young was in Washington D.C. for an important meeting at the Pentagon while she was home with Jordan, who was eight years old and in third grade. At the time, the family was stationed at McGuire Air Force Base in New Hanover, New Jersey. The day has started out normally with Kat taking Jordan to school and then going into work._

 _Soon after arriving at work, Kat found out about the planes that hit the Twin Towers in the family's native city. And then there was the attack on the Pentagon._

 _Most of the division knew Steve was at the Pentagon as were a few other officers from McGuire. When Kat saw news reports, she couldn't help but break down in tears. She had to leave work early to pick up Jordan from school. She didn't know anything except that bad people had flown planes into buildings. Kat tried to stay strong for her daughter and she wasn't planning on telling Jordan about Steve until worst came to worst. That night, Kat had prayed for a call from Steve in hopes that he was still alive, but deep down, she knew he wasn't coming out of that building. Only a few days did the bad news come._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Major Young, but it is with deepest regret to inform you that your husband, Lieutenant Colonel Steven Young, was killed at the Pentagon on 9/11."_

"Katherine," said Chris.

Kat came out of her trance and smiled slightly at her husband, "Hi."

"I've called your name five times, are you okay?"

She kissed him and said, "Yeah just thinking about something that's all."

Chris nodded and they both heard crying coming from the baby monitor, "Is that a hungry cry or a wet cry?" asked Chris.

Kat chuckled and stood, "Hungry," she answered.

"Okay in that case, that's your department," said Chris changing the channel to Sports Center. Kat nodded and headed upstairs, "I'll make sure to keep track of the Yanks for you."

Kat smiled, "Wouldn't expect any less."  
Frank and Denise pulled into the Hanson driveway. Tonya walked outside then she saw them arrive, "Hey thanks for bringing her home."

"No problem," whispered Denise, "They both fell asleep on the ride here."

Tonya nodded and kept Julia in her car seat being careful not to jostle her too much. Denise could tell Tonya had missed her even in a few short hours, "Thanks for watching her tonight."

Denise nodded, "I would ask if you both had a good anniversary but I think you both did."

Tonya's face turned red, "Yeah," she said embarrassed, "The first time in four months without a feeding or a changing in the middle of it."

"Trust me, I know," said Denise. The two women took the rest of the stuff into the house and then Denise turned to leave, "Have a good night," said Denise.

"You too," said Tonya rocking Julia before everyone headed to bed for some much needed sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay for the purposes of this story, I'm making Blake 28, Tonya 24, and Emmalin 20. Enjoy!**

"College girl is home!" shouted Michael as he opened the door for Emmalin. They both started to take her plethora of bags and suitcases inside, though it wasn't long before Claudia Joy was embracing her daughter.

"I missed you sweetheart," she said.

"I missed you too Mom," said Emmalin, "How have things been here at Fort Marshall."

"Everything is as it should be pretty much. Other than the fact that Chris deploys today," said Claudia Joy.

"Wow. How are Kat and Jordan doing?" asked Emmalin.

"She seems to be alright I mean no worse than you and I are with him," said Claudia Joy gesturing towards her husband.

"Well that's good," said Emmalin.

"So how was your semester Kiddo?" asked Michael.

"It was pretty good. I mean, classes were hard. Philosophy was a little tough because it was different way of thinking, but other than that, it went well overall," said Emmalin, "I think I made the right decision."

"So you got any plans other than doing nothing?" asked Claudia Joy.

"Yes, I'm meeting Blake and Tonya a little later and I get to see Julia again," said Emmalin happily, "They actually said to call when I got home to see if we could leave right away or if it was Julia's naptime."

"Well go, we don't want to keep you," said Michael and Emmalin disappeared upstairs. He turned to Claudia Joy and said, "I can't believe she just finished her sophomore year."

"We still have a few more years," said Claudia Joy.

"I know. But she grew up so fast."

Holly stood excitedly at the airport waiting for Tim's flight to arrive. When she saw him, she couldn't help but run towards him. When she reached him they both wrapped their arms around each other and kissed hard, "I missed you hon."

"I missed you too," she said with tears in her eyes, "How are you feeling?"

Tim sighed, "I mean I still have the occasional nightmare, but it is a lot better than when I first started." The couple drove home where Holly had made sure to prepare Tim's favorite food: a simple bacon cheeseburger.

After dinner, Holly sauntered around the table and whispered, "I'll be right back."

Tim watched his wife wonder into their bedroom, having no idea what the reason was. After a few minutes Tim called out to make sure she was okay, "Holly?" he called out walking into the bedroom. And found his wife in just about the sexiest nightgown he had ever seen.

"Welcome home soldier," she smirked.

It was a few more moments before Tim was able to speak, "Really? Now? In the middle of the afternoon?"

"You don't want to?" asked Holly.

"Oh no I want to," said Tim undressing like it was a timed drill, "God that looks good on you," he groaned.

"And you look as handsome as ever," she said as they kissed passionately, showing each other how much they loved each other.

Chris and Kat stood together at the airfield saying their final goodbyes. Jordan had bid farewell to her step-father earlier that day since she had an event at the Citadel at the time of the departure. Kat held Connor in her arms with his 'Future Airman' onesie. Kat found it a little ironic that she had gotten Jordan the same one only it had been pink with 'Future Airwoman' on it and now Jordan was joining the Army.

Chris leaned in and kissed Kat, "Look after yourself. Contact me if you start to feel out of sorts in any way."

Kat nodded, "I know you've enlisted General Holden, Claudia Joy, and Jordan to look out for me," she chuckled.

"Well then I guess I wasn't doing it secretly," said Chris.

Kat smiled again looking into his brown eyes. She still could remember the first time they had told each other 'I love you.'

 _The couple had been at the local sports bar in Charleston watching the Eagles/Cowboys game. Normally, Kat never rooted her boyfriend's team but since Giants fans normally hated the Eagles more, she was doing so for one night. When the game was over, they both decided to go back to Chris' house. On their way back to the car, Chris said, "I think that'll be the first and last time combined you root for the Cowboys."_

 _"_ _No, I will anytime they play Philly," said Kat kissing him. The couple pulled apart and Chris started at her, "What?"_

 _"_ _I love you Katherine," he said._

 _"_ _Is that because I rooted for the Cowboys?" she joked._

 _"_ _No, it's because…I love you Katherine," he said._

 _Kat stood there silent for a few minutes before she kissed him and whispered, "I love you too Christopher."_

"I love you Katherine," Chris told her once again.

Kat took a deep breath and said, "I love you too."

Connor began to fuss a little bit and Chris bent down and kissed his forehead, "I love you too little man." He continued to stroke his hair and said, "I'm really going to miss you buddy." Kat started to cry as she watched their husband interact with their son, "Hey it's okay honey," he said embracing Kat making sure not to crush the infant in their arms.

"Please don't leave me," said Kat.

"Hey, I'll be home before you know it," said Chris. They both knew he might not keep that promise but they both had to be positive. They soldiers and airmen were called to order, "Daddy's got to go. Behave for Mommy buddy." He kissed Kat once more before joining the other airmen as Kat watched him board the plane.

Nicole knocked on the door to what was now Cassie's room, "Hey Cassie?"

"Yeah?" she answered.

Nicole opened the door and sat down on the bed next to Cassie, "How have you been?"

"Fine I guess," said Cassie, "I mean you and Charlie have been really good to me for letting me stay here."

Nicole nodded, "Listen, Charlie and I had a discussion last night about you staying here…"

"Oh no, not you too," said Cassie.

"What do you mean? We're letting you stay here until school starts next fall," said Nicole, "I just have to call your parents. They must be worried sick about you."

"Don't bother," said Cassie.

"Cassie, I'm not your legal guardian, they have to know," said Nicole.

Cassie swallowed thickly and nodded, "Niki, can I ask you a question?"

"Go on," said Nicole.

"What was it like for you when you came out to Aunt Lorraine?"

Nicole sat there in silence for a few moments, pondering at how to answer her cousin, "I mean, Mom wasn't thrilled at first, but I think she slowly accepted the fact over time. I just had to let her process things and allow her to come to terms with it on her own."

Cassie nodded, "Do you think she could talk to Mom and Dad?"

"Niki! I'm home!" shouted Charlie from downstairs.

"We're upstairs," said Nicole.

Charlie joined the cousins upstairs, "Hi honey," she said kissing Nicole, "How are you Cassie?"

Cassie smiled, "I'm fine thank you. Listen, would both think it's okay if I introduced you to Kelly?"

"Of course, but who's Kelly?" asked Nicole.

 _"_ _You can do this Cassie. After all, they went through all the same things you're going through,"_ she thought. Cassie slowly took a deep breath before saying, "My girlfriend."

Emmalin knocked on the door to the Hanson house waiting for someone to answer. Blake answered the door a few moments later, "Nice to see you Em," he said giving her a quick embrace.

"You too," she said, "So where is the little cutie pie."

"They're both upstairs. They'll be down in a few moments," said Blake.

Tonya came down the stairs with Julia in her arms, "Julia, say 'Hi' to Auntie Emmalin," she cooed.

"Hey there little one," said Emmalin to Julia, "She's getting so big. It seems like you just had her yesterday," said Emmalin.

"I know, you're growing up so fast, aren't you Pumpkin?" asked Tonya to Julia.

"Where did all of you ladies want to go?" asked Blake, "My treat both of you."

"You don't have to do that Blake, I'm not your wife," chuckled Emmalin.

"Anywhere expect Five Guys and Chick-Fil-A," said Tonya. Emmalin burrowed her brow confusingly, "Peanut oil."

"Right," said Emmalin, "There's a Hardees down the street isn't there?"

Blake nodded, "Yeah we went there all the time when Tonya was pregnant. She always seemed to have a craving for their apple turnovers. And if it wasn't that, it was cookies and cream milkshakes from Chick-Fil-A," he smirked.

"Do me a favor, throw a pillow at him," said Tonya, "I think I married the most annoying man on the planet," she said as they all headed towards the Hanson SUV and Tonya put Julia in her car seat.

"I don't think you are because Mom says she is," laughed Emmalin, "Or I might be dating him."

"Oh yeah, how's it going with you and Zach?" asked Tonya curiously.

Emmalin shrugged her shoulders, "Fine, I mean he's about 20 minutes from post so not terribly far."

"Hm. Well maybe we could go on a double date sometime," said Tonya as everyone arrived at the Hardees.

"Yes, but maybe just at our house or yours, he's not that much of a people person," Emmalin admitted, "Besides you guys have Julia to take care of and I know babies shouldn't be out on a regular basis."

"That's only during cold and flu season," said Blake.

"He can come over for dinner sometime next week. Just dinner and then maybe we can watch a movie. We'll make it casual," said Tonya, "And then we won't have to worry about getting a babysitter," she nodded to Blake. Blake went to order the food while the girls picked a table.

"I don't know how you do it Tonya," admitted Emmalin.

"What do you mean?" asked Tonya.

"I mean you're only twenty-four and Blake is twenty-eight. How does it feel to be married so young? I can't imagine being married already," said Emmalin.

Tonya sighed, "Well we didn't plan on marrying for a few more years. I mean we were living together but not anywhere near thinking of marriage. And then, um, I found out I was pregnant with her," said Tonya gesturing towards a now sleeping Julia.

"Yeah I'll admit when you called and told me you were expecting, I was surprised," said Emmalin.

"Yeah, I mean we were using birth control, I guess there was a broken condom or something," said Tonya lightly, "But the point is, if you somehow get married young, it's not the end of your life. It's just with someone you love by your side."

Emmalin thought about it and debated about asking Tonya something before she spoke, "Do you miss him? Jeremy?"

Tonya sighed and nodded sadly, "Yes, very much so. He was my first love. And I'm grateful for every day that I spent with him. But I don't know, I guess it was God or the universe's way of saying it wasn't meant to be. And I wouldn't give up my life with Blake and Julia for anything."

"Ladies," said Blake putting the tray down on the table, sliding into the booth next to Tonya, "So what are we talking about?"

"Nothing much just relationship stuff," admitted Emmalin.

"Well I don't know how good I'd be on that other than maybe bedroom advice," he joked.

"Oh Blake," groaned Tonya, her face turning red embarrassed. Blake shrugged innocently.

"We're not that far in the relationship yet," Emmalin clarified suddenly amused by it all.

"Well then you won't have to worry about one of these either," smiled Tonya rubbing Julia's head.

Emmalin smiled, "No I think I can get my baby fill with yours. And Connor. And the fact that I'm studying to be a social worker." After lunch, Blake drove everyone back to the Hanson house. Emmalin headed towards her car, "Call me if you need help with the baby."

"Okay," Tonya said cradling a now screaming Julia, "Someone's hungry."

Emmalin got into her car and said, "I'll leave you two alone then."


	8. Chapter 8

"T.J., Finn, come on! We have to leave in five minutes!" shouted Roxy cradling Wyatt in one arm and cleaning the kitchen with the other. Thankfully, Drew was content in his bassinet.

"Hey hon," said Trevor coming down the stairs and kissing her on the cheek, "Hey buddy. How's Daddy's little man?" he asked kissing Wyatt.

"Fussy, he won't stop crying," said Roxy, "You know for identical twins, you and your brother a complete opposites," she cooed at Wyatt.

The phone rang and Trevor went to pick up the phone, "Lieutenant Leblanc," he listened to the person on the other end and handed it to Roxy, "It's for you."

Roxy put down the rag in her hand and then sat Wyatt down in his bassinet, to which he immediately started crying, "Hello?" asked Roxy.

 _"_ _Sounds pretty hectic up in Tacoma,"_ said Pamela.

"Pamela!" said Roxy excitedly, "How are you?"

 _"_ _Pretty good. Hey I have something to ask you,"_ she said.

"Um, can I call you back in an hour or so? Wyatt has been crying nonstop today and I have to drive the boys to T.J.'s practice and Finn's insect thing," said Roxy, "T.J.! Finn! Downstairs now!"

 _"_ _Sure, I'll talk to you a in a little bit,"_ said Pamela.

The boys quickly came downstairs, knowing to not push their mother's buttons any further, "You both ready?" asked Roxy making sure not to drop Wyatt and Drew.

"Yes Mom," they said.

"Have a good day boys. See you later babe. Love you," said Trevor kissing Roxy.

"I love you too," said Roxy. When Roxy had dropped off the boys, she called Pamela back. When Pamela answered, Roxy asked, "Hey Pamela, what's up?"

 _"_ _Well, I got a call from Claudia Joy the other day and she asked me to call you since she was busy with something. She's having this big summer party around the Fourth of July and she was wondering if we would be able to fly in for the celebration,"_ said Pamela.

"Yes! That would be great. I mean, I'd have to talk to Trevor about it and we'd have to make sure it would be possible with four boys, but we'll definitely consider it," said Roxy happily. ******************************************************************************

Charlie walked in the door to hear her wife talking on the phone, "Yes Mom, Cassie's with Charlie and I. That was probably a smart move to have her drive here than clear to California," said Nicole, "Yes, Nicholas is fine. I'm fine, thanks for asking," said Nicole sarcastically, "Yes I also talked to Aunt Martha and Uncle Justin. That was a fun two hours," said Nicole, "Yeah come to Charleston and we can settle anything we have to settle together. I love you too. Bye," said Nicole.

"I take it Lorraine knows Cassie is here with us?" asked Charlie.

Nicole nodded, "Yes. Apparently Cassie originally called Mom but Mom said we were closer than California."

"So what happened?" asked Charlie sitting on the couch with Nicole, "And where's Cassie?"

"She's with Caroline Hall. Maggie felt Caroline could use a friend," said Nicole, "Anyway, she has been together with her girlfriend for a year now and her girlfriend's family knows about the two of them but our side did not. And since Mom took my coming out fairly okay, she thought it would be okay for her and it wasn't."

Charlie sighed sadly, feeling so sorry for Cassie. When Charlie had revealed her relationship with Nicole to her parents and sibling, it had gone pretty smoothly.

"Anyway she called Mom explaining the situation, and Mom told her we were closer. Mom's coming to help sort things out but in the meantime Cassie needs to stay with us." Charlie nodded, feeling so much empathy for Cassie, "I also have some more news."

"What's that?" asked Charlie taking Nicole's hand in hers.

"I went to my doctor today and I've been cleared for full active duty," said Nicole proudly.

"Honey that's fantastic!" said Charlie excitedly giving her a quick kiss, "So there are no limitations anymore?" Nicole shook her head. Charlie looked down and sighed, "Does that mean you'll be deploying anytime soon?"

Nicole sighed, "If that's what the Army wants."

Cassie opened the door a few moments later, "Hey," she said.

"Cassie," said Nicole standing up and walking over to Cassie, "Listen, I talked to your parents and I also called Mom."

Cassie started to cry a little and Nicole embraced her, "Is Aunt Lorraine coming soon?"

"Yes," Nicole said, "We'll help you get settled somewhere. We all just don't know where yet."

Cassie nodded, "Okay. When is she coming?"

"'Soon, in two days," answered Nicole.

Cassie wiped the tears off of her cheeks, "Thank you Niki." ******************************************************************************

Jackie put down the book she was reading when the phone rang. Jackie answered it, "General Clarke's residence."

 _"_ _Mom, it's me,"_ said Sophie.

"Hi Soph," said Jackie happily, "How's Europe?" Sophie was with Exeter on their summer trip to the United Kingdom, Germany, and Italy.

 _"_ _It's awesome! London was great and we'll be on our way to Berlin tomorrow and then Rome,"_ Sophie excitedly.

Jackie smiled to herself as she listened to all of the sites Sophie had visited so far. She couldn't believe her babies had grown up so fast. She sometimes missed having babies in the house. Of course, Tonya and Kat brought Julia and Conner to the get togethers enough that Jackie got her baby fill.

 _"_ _Oh Mom, I have to go but I'll try to call later. I love you,"_ said Sophie.

"I love you too honey," said Jackie. ******************************************************************************

Zach and Emmalin walked up to the front door of the Hanson house hand in hand. Zach turned to Emmalin and said, "So Blake's a Major and an E.R. doctor correct?"

"Mmhm," Emmalin nodded, "And Tonya's a nurse. She was in the Army but her contract ended. She was getting her BSN but I don't know if she still is since they have a kid now."

Emmalin knocked on the door and waited a few moments before Tonya answered with Julia in her arms, "Hey Em," said Tonya giving her a quick embrace, "Sorry she won't let me put her down without screaming. You must be Zach," she said shaking his hand.

"Yes," he chuckled lightly, "You must be Tonya."

She smiled and nodded. Tonya moved aside to let the young couple into the house, "So where's Blake?" asked Emmalin.

"He went to the PX because we're out of diapers…" said Tonya thinking for a few moments, "And about 50 other things. He'll be back soon."

"Um, if you need us to come back at a better, more convenient time…" started Zach.

"No, it's fine," said Tonya, "She's just really colicky and loves to be held."

"Oh Lucy! I'm home!" shouted Blake coming into the house and then noticed they had company, "Oh Emmalin and you must be Zach," he said, "Sorry for the line I don't really call my wife Lucy."

"Didn't think you did. Nice to meet you Blake," said Zach.

"Same," said Blake setting the bags down, "Honey, I have more diapers and wipes. And milk. And bread. And eggs."

"Okay thank you," said Tonya setting Julia down in her bassinet and hesitating before slowly walking away, "Finally she's asleep."

"I guess it'll be a quieter movie then?" asked Emmalin.

"No I can guarantee you I'll have to nurse her and change her at least once," said Tonya.

"Don't worry, I clearly remember when my brother was born," said Zach. The two couples sat down on the couch and Blake put _Grease_ into the DVD player and then snuggled next to Tonya. And despite Julia interrupting the movie twice to be fed and changed, and after a while Tonya eventually had to hold her, the four of them had a great time. ******************************************************************************

"Let's say 'Hi' to Daddy," Kat cooed at Conner waiting for Chris to answer the Skype call. Soon, Chris's face appeared on the screen, "Hi honey," said Kat happily relieved to see her husband's face, "Are you okay? Are you healthy? Are you hurt in any way?"

"Baby, I'm fine," said Chris, "Hey little man. Are you looking out for Mommy?"

"He notices you're gone," said Kat, "I think he sometimes cries wanting to be held by you until I hold him long enough and he realizes you're not here. Is everything okay over there?"

"Well, you know how it is," said Chris honestly, "I'd much rather be at home. Snuggling with you celebrating our little man's one month birthday tomorrow." Kat's heart sank when she realized it would be a month since Conner was born. Tears formed on her eyes, but she held them back, "Honey, I wanted to let you know something. The rest of the Air Force guys and I are going on a mission for the next week and we'll be out of contact."

"Where?" asked Kat.

"Flying over certain areas. Certain hostile areas," said Chris.

Kat nodded, knowing how dangerous mission could be, "Just please be careful," she said softly as the tears finally spilled loose.

Chris sighed, both of them knowing how planes could get shot down, "I love you sweetheart," said Chris.

"I love you too," said Kat, "Say 'Good night Daddy'," she said making Conner wave.

"Daddy loves you too buddy," said Chris.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Conner woke Kat up bright and early as per usual. She groaned as she rolled out of bed and stumbled down the hall into the nursery. She had never really been a morning person but whenever she laid eyes on her little boy, it was all worth it, "Hey little man. You're one month old today," she said happily lifting him into her arms. Conner started looking around the room and Kat knew he was looking for Chris. Kat couldn't help but tear up a little as Conner looked around the room, "You looking for Daddy Bubba? Daddy will be home before you know it." Kat sat down in the rocking chair to feed Conner and whispered once again, "Daddy will be home before you know it." But at this point she didn't know if she was trying to convince Conner or herself. ******************************************************************************

Tim and Holly walked into the Hump Bar for lunch hand in hand for the first time in six months. Holly smiled when she spotted Hector and Gloria at one of the booths. Holly waved and Hector smiled and high fived and hugged Tim, "Welcome home Truman."

"Thanks Cruz," said Tim gratefully.

"It's good to see you Tim," said Gloria embracing him.

"Same Gloria," said Tim, "It's good to be home."

"So how was your first night back?" asked Hector as he sat back down next to Gloria and the Trumans sat across from them.

"Well, uh," Tim started, "It was fine."

"Oh we bet," chuckled Gloria.

"So how are wedding plans going?" asked Holly quickly changing the subject.

Gloria sighed, "They're going. Honey, don't you have something to ask Tim?" she asked nudging Hector.

"Ask him what?" asked Hector.

"About a certain job at the wedding," said Gloria.

"Oh yeah," he said, "Truman, will you be my Best Man?"

Tim hesitated for a few moments before he answered, "Of course, I'd be glad to do so. I'm assuming the Mrs. here is…"

"Yes," confirmed Gloria chuckling lightly.

"Okay," said Tim, "I guess we have a lot of planning to do then. Have you set a date yet?"

"October 17th," said Hector.

"Yeah we only have a few more months," said Holly.

"We'll get it all done though. Right guys?" said Tim.

Hector and Gloria looked at each other and Gloria grabbed Hector's hand, "Absolutely," she said. ******************************************************************************

Michael entered the house around noon, looking for Claudia Joy, "Honey! There wasn't much to do at the office, so I'm home early."

Claudia Joy emerged from upstairs and smiled when she saw her husband, "Hi sweetheart," she said kissing him, "Are things improving at work?"

"Well now that Frank is back from D.C. and Nicole has been cleared for full active duty, we're not missing as many officers, so that's a plus," Michael said, "Hence, why I could come home early today."

"Well then, General," smirked Claudia Joy rubbing Michael's chest, "You know that Emmalin went out with friends. And she won't be home for a few more hours."

Michael grinned from ear to ear, "Well then Mrs. Holden, why don't we go take a little nap then?"

Claudia Joy smiled, "I think that sounds great General." She squealed as Michael picked her up bridal style and kissed her.

"It's Michael to you," he said.

"You haven't done this in a while," chuckled Claudia Joy leaning against his chest.

"Hm. I think the last time may have been my last deployment," he smiled laying her on the bed. He crawled in next to her and started kissing her passionately. Claudia Joy easily deepened the kiss, "I love you so much," Michael whispered to her.

"If you love me that much, then show me," said Claudia Joy.

"Gladly," said Michael. A Few Hours Later…

Claudia Joy laid her head against Michael's chest, listening to her husband's heartbeat. Claudia Joy always found the sound soothing. Michael kissed the top of her head, "Did I show you how much I love you well?"

Claudia Joy chuckled and kissed him, "You performed well General as always."

Michael smiled and the two kissed again. Claudia Joy deepened the kiss and the next round was about to begin when the couple heard the front door open, "Mom! Dad!" shouted Emmalin.

"Crap," said Claudia Joy quickly rolling over and jumping out of bed, dressing as fast as she could, "I'll be down in a minute sweetheart!" she shouted. Claudia Joy shook Michael, "Hurry up and get dressed."

"Okay," he chuckled, "Relax. This is how we became parents."

Claudia Joy glared at him lightly and then headed downstairs and found Emmalin in the kitchen, "Hey honey, how was you're the movie you went to see with Jennifer?"

"It was fine," said Emmalin, "How was your afternoon?"

"Uneventful," lied Claudia Joy as Michael emerged from upstairs.

"Hey Dad, you're home early," said Emmalin embracing him.

"Yeah we didn't have much to do at the office today, so I got to come home," said Michael.

"Cool," said Emmalin, "Well I actually have stuff to do, so I'll be down later for dinner." Emmalin disappeared upstairs. Claudia Joy smiled at Michael as he wrapped his arm around her.

The couple looked at each other and laughed quietly before Michael kissed Claudia Joy and said, "That was a close one." ******************************************************************************

Joan rolled over and answered the phone waking her from her peaceful sleep, "Burton," she answered.

 _"_ _Colonel, we have an emergency. I need to speak with you down at the Barracks as soon as possible,"_ said the voice on the other end.

"I'm on it," said Joan throwing back the covers and springing out of bed. Only when she opened the closet and did not see her uniforms did she realized where she was, "Very funny Captain," Joan sarcastically said to Nicole, "How's life back at Fort Marshall?"

 _"_ _Business as usual mam,"_ said Nicole, _"Nicholas leaned how to crawl and yesterday he discovered the TV remote. Charlie and I have had to baby proof the house climb over safety gates for about a month now."_

Joan chuckled, remembering vaguely when Sara Elizabeth had learned to crawl. Of course, she had been deployed only a few days later, but at least she had been home for that part, "Just wait until he learns to walk. You'll be wishing he was only crawling."

 _"_ _Oh believe me, that's what Colonel Richardson says,"_ said Nicole, _"Well I'm hoping we can get together soon. Nicholas notices you guys aren't around anymore."_

"I'll be down for the Holden 4th of July party. See you then?" asked Joan.

 _Absolutely mam!"_ said Nicole.

"Well tell Charlie and the troops I said hello," said Joan.

 _"_ _Will do mam,"_ said Nicole.


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologize for the extremely late update! I have been very busy with school and life. Hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, please review!**

Fourth of July…

Roxy knocked on the door to the Holden house excitedly. Claudia Joy answered the door a few moments later, "Hey there pretty lady!"

"Great to see you Roxy," said Claudia Joy embracing her, "Afternoon Lieutenant."

"Mrs. Holden, Happy Fourth," said Trevor.

"T.J., Finn, the kids are in the backyard," said Claudia Joy. The boys ran outback and Trevor joined the other men while Roxy joined the girls in the living room with Wyatt and Drew.

"Roxy!" said Jackie excitedly hugging her.

"Hey Jackie," said Roxy.

"How's Tacoma?" asked Denise.

"It's pretty good," said Roxy.

"Fort Lewis is a nice post," said Claudia Joy, "Right Emmalin?"

"Well considering the majority of my time in Fort Lewis was spent inside you and then as an infant, the memory is a little foggy," joked Emmalin.

"How's life here at Fort Marshall?" asked Roxy.

"Well Tim came back from treatment," said Holly.

"We've managed to move up our wedding date," said Gloria.

"When is it now?" asked Maggie.

"August 13," said Gloria.

"Aw, that's Michael and my's anniversary," said Claudia Joy happily.

"Really?" asked Gloria excitedly.

"25 years," said Pamela.

"Wow it's been that long," said Claudia Joy jokingly.

There was another knock at the door and Claudia Joy answered the door. She reentered the room and said, "Look who I found."

"Hey Roland, Colonel Burton," said Charlie.

"Hey everyone," said Joan.

"How's Baltimore?" asked Latasha.

"It's good. A little strange now that I'm no longer active military. Somebody likes to play pranks on me now that I've retired," said Joan scowling at Nicole playfully.

"Me?" asked Nicole playfully struggling to keep Nicholas from crawling all over the room.

"Is it okay if he crawls around because apparently he's all revved up and ready to go," chuckled Charlie.

"Here we can put him where Julia is," said Tonya. Charlie stood with Nicholas and followed Tonya into the family room.

"So how is being the mother of twin boys treating you?" asked Denise.

"It was like when T.J. and Finn were babies times two!" said Roxy, "Twice the feeding, twice the diapers, twice the expenses..."

"But it's also twice the hugs, twice the kisses, twice the 'I love you Mommy's'," said Denise.

"Yeah that's true," said Roxy. Charlie and Tonya came back into the living room and asked, "So how's parenthood treating all of you ladies?"

"Hectic," sighed Charlie honestly, "There are two of us, but there seems to be three of him."

"Isn't that the truth," chuckled Tonya.

"Well, I can't say parenthood is easy. But it will definitely be the most rewarding job you'll ever have," said Jackie.

"Ladies, the burgers and hot dogs are ready if any of you are interested. Emmalin, the veggie burgers are on the end," said Michael.

"Okay Dad," said Emmalin following the other women out to the backyard. Tonya, Nicole, and Kat gathered the babies and joined the rest of the group. Everyone gather their food and began eating, though for some reason Holly wasn't in the mood to eat.

"What's wrong hon?" asked Tim.

"Just not super hungry," Holly admitted honestly.

"You haven't had much of an appetite for the past couple of weeks," said Tim worriedly.

"I'll try to have a little something," said Holly pushing him away lightly.

Emmalin and Jordan were chatting while Kat attempted to try to keep Connor away from the food, "No, you don't have enough teeth to eat hamburgers yet," chuckled Kat, "I know you're always hungry and take after Daddy though." She kissed him on the top of his head.

"He's a growing boy," smiled Jordan taking her half-brother in her arms, "And you are a giant boy for your age."

"How old is he now?" asked Emmalin.

"Three months," said Kat, "Last check-up he's 16 lbs. even and 25, 3 inches long."

"So how is Colonel Richardson doing?" asked Emmalin to Jordan.

"He was going on a mission flying over certain hostile areas," said Jordan, "He's been out of contact for about a month now."

"Bet your Mom is worried," said Emmalin.

Jordan nodded, "She doesn't show it, but I know she's scared to death, especially because she's experienced personally what can happen."

Blake and Tonya sat down next to Jordan and Emmalin with little Julia, "someone wants to see two of her favorite pseudo-aunts," cooed Blake.

"Come here little one," said Emmalin taking Julia from Blake, "You're getting to be a big girl too. You're already six months old!"

"Don't remind me," said Tonya, "Stop growing up on me Pumpkin."

"Dad! The phone is ringing!" called Emmalin from inside the house.

"Okay," said Michael putting down his plate and going inside the house.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat Holly?" asked Gloria.

"Yeah, just can't stomach much and I've been tired all the time," admitted Holly.

"How long has it lasted?" asked Denise.

Holly shrugged, "A couple of weeks."

"Weird, the only time I was tired and nauseous all the time was when I was…" Pamela stopped suddenly in the middle of her sentence. Suddenly, Joan, Roxy, Pamela, Claudia Joy, Denise, Tonya, Jackie, Maggie, Latasha, and Kat all started to smile a little.

"What?" asked Holly confusingly.

Michael stepped outside the house with a saddened look on his face. Everyone picked up on the sudden change of vibe and the laughter died down tremendously. Michael walked over to the groups and stopped in front of Kat. She stood with Connor in her arms and said, "Is Chris alright?"

"Colonel we need to step inside and talk," said Michael.

"No," said Kat starting to cry, "Say it here."

"Colonel…"

"General, please tell me my husband's not dead!" Kat shouted causing the baby in her arms to fuss a little in the process.

Michael took a deep breath and said, "He's missing."


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you mean missing?" asked Kat in a panic.

"Kat all they know right now is the plane has been shot down and no one on the flight has been found, dead or alive," said Michael.

Claudia Joy knew the situation was serious. This was the first time since they had started working together Michael had called Kat by her name and not Colonel Young/Colonel Richardson.

"So you don't know anything?" asked Kat starting to cry. Michael shook his head, "So my husband could be dead?"

"We don't know for sure," said Claudia Joy rubbing Kat's shoulder, "We all have to be positive here."

"Why should I?" shouted Kat, "I already lost Steve for no reason other than those damn terrorists and now I could lose Chris too?" Michael silently took Connor from Kat and Kat wrapped her arms around Claudia Joy, "Why?"

"It's okay Kat. Everything will be okay," said Claudia Joy. Claudia Joy turned around to find the rest of the party goers sitting and standing around with saddened looks on their faces.

"Kat I think we should go inside," said Denise escorting her into the Holden house with Michael following them.

Claudia Joy turned around to face the crowd, "I think it's probably best if everyone just goes home and we end the party now." Everyone agreed and bid their farewells and prayers. Claudia Joy joined her husband and daughter along with Kat, Jordan, Connor, and Denise inside. Denise left and bid her farewell when she saw Frank. Emmalin came into the living room shortly after Frank and Denise left.

"The last time I talked to Chris, he said he was going to flying over certain hostile areas," said Kat, "I knew this was going to happen."

"Kat, you couldn't have known it for sure…" said Claudia Joy.

"I could feel it in my gut something was going to happen," said Kat taking Connor back from Michael, "I felt it ever since he told me."

"I'm so sorry Kat. I know exactly how you feel right now," said Claudia Joy grabbing her hand.

"You have no idea how I feel right now! Unless, he's gone missing in the middle of nowhere," shouted Kat pointing to Michael. Michael silently motioned for Emmalin and Jordan to leave the room with him.

Claudia Joy took a deep breath, "Actually, a couple of years ago, I was going through the exact same thing you're going through. Michael was deployed to Afghanistan and he went on a mission to visit with local tribal elders. And his plane crashed and he went missing because of hostages. Gosh, I was so scared for those four days. Not knowing whether he was dead or alive. Wondering if he was injured or not…"

"That's the worst part. The not knowing," said Kat wiping away some fresh tears, "I mean when Steve died I never thought I could fall in love again. When I had laid eyes on Steve it was love at first sight. And I think that's partially why I was so apprehensive to open myself up to Chris at first despite the fact that he chased after me for almost a year. And now, I don't know what the hell I was thinking because I could've had that year with him…"

"Kat, until we know further, he's not dead," said Claudia Joy.

Kat squeezed Claudia Joy's hand and asked, "Um, do you mind if we go somewhere?"

Tim and Holly sat in the parking lot of the local Walgreen's, though Holly was a little apprehensive to go inside and buy what she needed to buy. Tim finally spoke, "Hon, either way we need to know."

"I know," said Holly, "It's just extremely unplanned and a big life changer. And what if what happened last time happens again?"

"Hey, if it happens, things we'll work out this time around," said Tim grabbing her hand, "And you and I are going to get through this together."

"Okay," Holly nodded as she finally gained enough confidence to buy what she needed. Once she got back into the car, Tim drove home and then the couple spent possibly the longest two minutes of their lives in their bathroom. When Holly's iPhone beeped, she took a deep breath and looked at the test. And they both cried at the result.

"Congratulations sweetheart," said Tim wrapping his arms around his wife.

"I can't believe it. We're going to have a baby!"

Kat and Claudia Joy both walked into the mostly empty church other than there were a few individuals there for Eucharistic Adoration. They both sat down in one the pews and faced the altar where the Blessed Sacrament was. The two women kneeled in prayer before they left about fifteen minutes later. Kat slowly stepped back outside into the hot July sunlight and stood there a few moments before she made her way back to the car with Claudia Joy. She turned to Claudia Joy and said, "Thank you for coming with me. I, I didn't know where else to go. I went to church when I found out about 9/11 too praying that Steve was alive, but that obviously didn't happen."

Claudia Joy grabbed Kat's hand and asked, "Will you and Jordan be okay on your own tonight or do you want to stay with us?"

Kat smiled slightly and said, "Thanks for the offer but I think I'd rather be at home. Besides all of Connor's stuff is there. We'll be okay."

"Okay," said Claudia Joy.

Blake and Tonya entered their house after the cookout, both worried for the Richardson family. Blake put Julia in her playpen and sat down next to Tonya on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple before he asked, "You okay babe?"

Tonya looked over at him and sighed, "Yeah just can't imagine what Colonel Richardson is going through right now. Not knowing whether someone is dead or alive. Sometimes I think not knowing is worse than knowing for sure he's dead."

Blake hugged her and said, "I know. But it's not easy knowing for sure either."

Tonya grabbed Blake's hand and squeezed it. They both knew how it felt to loose someone, even if Blake's loss was familial love and hers was romantic love. A crying infant interrupted both of them from their thoughts. Tonya chuckled a little and said, "Come here sweetheart." She picked up Julia from her play pen and cradled her in her arms, "You on the other hand just want fed and changed."

"And lots of attention from Mommy and Daddy," Blake cooed at their daughter.

Jordan went downstairs later that night to find her mother watching TV. Kat had news reports about the missing soldiers and airmen in Afghanistan on the screen, "Mom, I'm sure General and Mrs. Holden will tell us anything important we need to know. You know to take the news with a grain of salt."

"Still doesn't mean I don't want to keep up with the news Jordan," said Kat little snippily to her daughter. Jordan flinched back a little, "I'm sorry honey, I'm just…"

"I know," said Jordan sitting down next to Kat and leaning up against her, "I'm scared too. But they'll find him."

"Yeah they have to find him," whispered Kat to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Maggie finished showering and dressed before heading to the kitchen to start on breakfast, though Eddie was already making pancakes and bacon in the kitchen, "Look at you cooking breakfast for everyone," she said wrapping her arms around him.

"Well, I figured I don't have to go into work today and I don't get to cook very often, so I'm going to be a good husband and earn some brownie points," he joked and kissed her, "Any plans for today?"

"Lunch with the girls, grocery shopping, Tanner's basketball registration, and Caroline apparently needs new shoes. Somehow I have to fit all of that into one day," said Maggie.

"I can take Caroline shopping," said Eddie.

Maggie turned around to face him, "I was hoping that she'd warm up to me if we both went shopping together."

"Still giving you a rough time huh?" asked Eddie.

"It's been over a year since we got married Eddie and she still hates me," said Maggie.

"She doesn't hate you…"

"Easy for you to say. She has you wrapped around her little finger. I don't hear her calling you her bitch of a step-mother," said Maggie.

Eddie's faced turned angry, "When did she call you that?"

"Most recently, just last week she called me that to one of her friends," said Maggie.

"Okay well if you think you both we'll be okay together, I'll take Tanner to his basketball registration," he said, "I'm assuming Colonel Burton and Latasha Montclair will be there as well."

"Yes, Charlie will have a table with the activities," said Maggie.

Eddie nodded, "Caroline, Tanner, breakfast!"

The two kids came into the kitchen, "Mom, are we still going to the YAC for registration?" asked Tanner.

Maggie took a deep breath, "Actually Eddie's taking you bud? Caroline and I are going shoe shopping."

"I don't want to go," said Caroline.

"You said you needed new shoes," said Maggie.

"I don't want to go if I'm not going with Dad," said Caroline.

"Caroline Heather Hall, you are going with Maggie while I take your brother to registration," said Eddie.

"Well I'm not going with her," said Caroline getting up from the table and leaving.

Eddie took a deep breath and Maggie wiped a few tears away before saying, "Well I guess I have more time for grocery shopping and lunch."

Claudia Joy knocked on the door to the Richardson house and Kat answered almost immediately, "Good morning Kat."

"Morning Claudia Joy. Did you hear anything about Chris?" asked Kat.

Claudia Joy shook her head, "Nothing yet. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

Kat shrugged her shoulders, "As okay as I'm going to be right now." She stepped aside and let Claudia Joy into the house. Connor started babbling from his playpen, "Yeah you're happy that Auntie Claudia Joy is here aren't you?" she cooed at Connor.

Claudia Joy chuckled at her Godson and looked around the house, "Where's Jordan?"

"She went out with of few of her friends from the Citadel," said Kat sitting down on the couch. Claudia Joy sat down next to Kat and Kat asked, "So if you don't have any news about Chris, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch at the Hump Bar today. You know take your mind off of things," said Claudia Joy.

"I don't know. Girly get togethers aren't really my thing," said Kat.

Claudia Joy chuckled lightly, "We talk about many other things other than girl stuff. Come on it'll be fun. You don't have to worry about Connor. You can bring him along."

"Okay, I'll see you there," said Kat.

Maggie was finishing paying for her groceries at the Commissary when she saw a familiar face in line, "Hi Latasha."

Latasha looked over and smiled at Maggie, "Hey Mags. Are you going to lunch at the Hump?"

"You bet. And boy I could use some alcohol and girl time," said Maggie.

"Caroline still giving you a hard time?" asked Latasha.

"You hear huh?" asked Maggie.

"Yeah you all were kind of loud this morning," said Latasha, "And that statement is coming from a mother of three kids ages 10 and under."

Maggie grimaced a little, "Sorry, teenagers can be unpredictable."

"Oh trust me; I'm not looking forward to it," said Latasha, "Well I'll see you at the Hump soon."

"You too," said Maggie.

Everyone arrived at the Hump bar around noon and Gloria and Holly had everyone's drink orders ready as they usually did, "Roxy, Pamela, what are you both having?" asked Gloria.

"Just water for now," said Roxy.

"Roxy, live a little," said Pamela.

"Hey, I'm still nursing two little ones," said Roxy.

"Roxy from one nursing Mom to another, and as a nurse, you can have one or two drinks and the babies will be fine," said Tonya.

"She's right," said Denise, "It'll be out of your system in a few hours."

"Okay then, one margarita," said Roxy.

"Make that two," said Pamela.

"Make that three," said Maggie.

"Three margaritas coming right up," said Gloria.

"So how much longer are you both in town?" asked Jackie.

"Until tomorrow," said Pamela, "Then Chase has to be home for some big staff meeting."

"And Trevor has training so we leave tomorrow as well," said Roxy.

Claudia Joy and Kat walked in and sat down at the table with everyone else, "Afternoon everyone," said Claudia Joy.

"Claudia Joy, Colonel Richardson," said Latasha.

"Any word on…" Roxy began.

"Roxy," Claudia Joy said in a warning tone.

"No it's okay," said Kat, "No news yet."

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, activity registration at the YAC ran longer than I thought and then I had to relieve Niki from Mommy duty," said Charlie with Nicholas in her arms.

"Such as the life of a working Mom," said Denise.

"Yeah there are two of us and it's still hectic," said Charlie.

Gloria and Holly returned with the drinks and food though Holly didn't want to eat much of anything. Surpassingly she was more nauseous about telling everyone about the baby than from morning sickness, "So I have some big news," started Holly nervously. All eyes landed on her and Holly took a deep breath before she said, "I'm expecting."

Applause and excitement filled the room as Gloria wrapped her arms around her, tears of joy running down her face, "Congratulations Holly. To you and Tim."

"Welcome to the Mommy club," said Roxy happily.

"Thanks," said Holly gratefully. Seeing everyone now made her wonder why she had been nervous in the first place. After lunch, everyone bid their farewells while Gloria and Holly stayed to clean up and close.

"Well it was nice to be able to have one last lunch before tomorrow," said Charlie.

"Why what's happening tomorrow?" asked Gloria.

"Well in order to settle everything going on with Niki's cousin, my mother-in-law is coming to visit," said Charlie.

"Well best of luck," said Gloria.

"Thanks," said Charlie turning to leave, "Tell Private Truman I said congratulations."

"Will do," shouted Holly. Holly turned around to find Gloria leaning on the table, "You okay Gloria."

Gloria looked up and said, "Oh yeah just got a little dizzy." Holly went back to work before Gloria spoke again, "Hey Holly can I tell you something? Alone."

"Of course," said Holly following Gloria to the back office. Holly closed the door behind them and asked, "What's up?"

"Listen, I had a doctor's appointment the other day and I haven't told anyone about this, not even Hector, but I figured you'd be a safe person to tell. You said you're pregnant."

"Yeah," said Holly confusingly.

Gloria took her hand, tears welling in her eyes again and a small smile forming on her face, "So am I."


	13. Chapter 13

Holly stood there stunned yet extremely elated for a few moments, "Well is it Hector's?" asked Holly.

"Yes, of course it's Hector's! What kind of question is that?" asked Gloria.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure General Clarke and Jackie aren't getting a grandbaby," said Holly lightly.

"Holly I haven't been with Patrick in several months. Doctor says I'm six weeks along," said Gloria.

"Well congratulations," said Holly with tears in her eyes as she embraced Gloria, "This is so great. We're going to be pregnant together."

"Our husband might not think it's so great," laughed Gloria suddenly amused by it all.

"By the way, what about your wedding?" asked Holly.

Gloria took a deep breath, "Doctor says I might show a little, but since it's my first pregnancy it won't be significant. Now listen, I plan on telling Hector tonight but I'd appreciate if you didn't say anything to any of the other wives until I'm ready. Understand?" Gloria asked with raised eyebrows.

"Of course," said Holly turning to leave.

"I mean it Holly, don't just go blurting out when you're excited," joked Gloria.

"I promise," shouted Holly jokingly but then turned back. She looked down softly and asked, "Based on some of the past events, do you thin Hector is ready to be father?"

Gloria looked down and sighed, "I would hope so. But if not, I'm still having this baby. It's my child, right?"

"Right," said Holly before going back into the Hump Bar.

Jackie continued to flip through news channels, hoping to find any information about the missing airmen and soldiers in Afghanistan. Kevin walked into their bedroom and glanced over at the TV before he asked, "What are you doing Key?"

Jackie glanced over at Kevin and said, "Hoping to find some information for Kat. She's worried sick about Chris."

"Honey, you know the news isn't reliable. If Michael or I hear anything, we'll make sure to tell her," said Kevin lying down on the bed next to Jackie.

Jackie snuggled next to her husband, "Yeah I know, but just having been on the receiving end of bad news like that, you can't help but worry and want to help."

Kevin kissed her on the top of her head, "He'll be okay Jackie."

Jackie nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm just worried Kat will have to go through another spouse's death."

Kevin rubbed Jackie's back soothingly, "It's a scary thought for all of us. But we have to continue to hope and pray that he's okay."

Jackie nodded and kissed Kevin on the temple before she said, "Honey, please stay."

Kevin kissed her back and said, "I'm here. I'm safe."

Roland and Joan pulled into their driveway after a long drive back from Charleston. Roland turned to Joan and said, "I trust you had a pleasant get away Colonel?"

Joan smiled and said, "Yeah it was pretty fun seeing everyone again. I mean other than…"

Roland grabbed her hand and said, "I know. But Colonel Richardson is going to be fine. Remember how scared we all were when Michael went MIA?"

Joan squeezed his hand and said, "Yeah but it doesn't mean the Richardsons will have the same outcome."

"Well why don't we pop some popcorn, grab some soda, and see if we can find the White Sox game on TV to take your mind off of things."

"Sounds great Dr. Burton."

Nicole knocked on the door to Michael's office and said, "General Holden."

Michael looked up from his paperwork and said, "Please come in Captain."

Nicole entered the office and sat down across from Michael before she spoke, "It appears the captors have taken the hostages outside of Kandahar. They seem to be trying to make their way to Pakistan and Syria according to what we've tracked so far."

"Are all of the airmen and soldiers still alive?" asked Michael worriedly.

"They appear to be. No reports of casualties so far," said Nicole.

"Well if they all appear to be alive, then we should send in a rescue team before they make it out of Afghanistan," said Michael standing as he and Nicole saluted, "Keep me posted Captain."

"Will do sir," said Nicole.

Hector arrived home later that night to find Gloria watching TV on the couch, "Hey baby," he said kissing her, "How was work."

"Fine," she answered, "And you?"

"Long," said Hector, "What's for dinner?"

"I was thinking, how about we go out for dinner? Someplace nice and romantic," she said taking his hands in hers.

"Why what's the occasion?" he asked.

"I can't take you out with out there being a reason?" she questioned. Hector raised an eyebrow suspiciously and she said, "I have a little surprise I'd like to tell you."

"Okay, how about the steak house that's near the Hump Bar?" he asked.

The thought of steak suddenly made Gloria nauseous, which was weird because she always loved steak and a glass of red wine. Guess she couldn't have either tonight. She forced a small smile and said, "That sounds…" she started but then swallowed thickly.

Hector noticed the color slowly draining from her face and asked, "Honey, are you…?" But before Gloria could answer him, she ran to the bathroom and began to empty the contents of her stomach, "Gloria!" Hector shouted following her into their bathroom and holding her hair back. He handed her a glass of water once she was finished.

"Thank you," she said graciously taking the offered beverage.

"You sure you're well enough to go out?" asked Hector.

Gloria took a few deep breaths, "I thought I was. Maybe not with the morning sickness."

"Oh, then maybe some other time," said Hector leaving the room. Gloria chuckled to herself when he reentered the room and said, "Wait a minute? Morning sickness?"

"Yeah," smiled Gloria standing up.

"Isn't that a…? Does that mean you're…?" stuttered Hector.

"Doesn't that mean I'm what?" asked Gloria trying to coax the two words out of Hector. She was enjoying teasing him.

"You're pregnant?" Hector finally asked.

"The doctor confirmed it a few days ago. I'm six weeks along which means it's definitely yours," said Gloria apprehensively. She had no idea how he was going to react.

Hector stood there shocked for a few moments absorbing the information. He finally shook his head and laughed lightly, "You're pregnant," he said again, only this time he embraced her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah," she laughed as she let the tears that had been building up escape, "I guess this mean you're happy?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" asked Hector pulling back to look her in the eyes.

"Just with the situation and you said you weren't ready to be a parent," said Gloria as more tears fell.

"Well, I specifically remember someone telling me I had to learn sometime. I wonder who that was?" he said sarcastically.

Gloria chuckled and smacked his chest lightly, "So you really mean it? You're excited?"

Hector's hand drifted to Gloria's still flat abdomen and kissed her temple, "Looking forward to the arrival of Baby Cruz."


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Kat woke up bright and early but for once Connor wasn't the reason she was up so early. Someone was knocking at the door, so Kat immediately bolted out of bed, put on her robe and ran downstairs to answer the door. She opened the door to find Michael and Claudia Joy on the other side, "General Holden, Claudia Joy," Kat said surprised and embarrassed, closing her robe so the couple wouldn't see her pajamas.

"Oh we're sorry did we wake you?" asked Claudia Joy concerned, "I told him we should've called first but he insisted that Connor would have woken you up by now."

Kat shook her head, "No honestly, he normally wakes up only once a night now," she said letting the couple into the house.

Michael and Claudia Joy sat down on the couch next to Kat and Claudia Joy smiled before she said, "They found Chris."

Tears of joy immediately came to Kat's eyes and she cried into her hands to stifle a sob before she embraced Claudia Joy tightly, "Is he alright?"

"We only know a little bit, but from what we know he does have a broken arm, some cuts and bruises, but other than that, no overly serious injuries," informed Michael, "Captain Galassini will let Kevin and I know more as she finds out information from the rescue team."

Kat nodded, satisfied with the little bit of information provided, "Okay, as long as he's safe and mostly healthy," she said happily. Crying came from over the baby monitor and Kat chuckled, "If you both had come ten minutes later, he would've had me up."

Michael and Claudia Joy nodded and stood, "Well we'll keep you updated, but I believe the worst is behind you," said Claudia Joy.

Kat sighed relieved, "Thank you," she said happily embracing her, "Sir," she nodded to Michael.

"Don't thank us quite yet Colonel, we all still have to get them home," said Michael shaking her hand, "Now I think a certain someone is getting anxious and hungry."

"Oh," said Kat quickly turning towards the stairs, "Well, I'll see you at work sir, as soon as I've gotten him ready."

Jackie walked into the Hump Bar to find Holly behind the bar counter, "Good morning Holly," she greeted happily.

Holly turned around to face front, "Jackie hi, I didn't expect to you here today."

"I know," said Jackie, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I know how hard early pregnancy can be, especially first pregnancies."

Holly nodded understandingly and said, "I'm doing okay. It's actually worst right when I'm trying to cook dinner but Tim's been helping cook for me. Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you," said Jackie, "Well maybe just some water."

Holly nodded and obtained the desired beverage, "So how have things been with you?"

Jackie smiled and said," They've been good Kevin's been stronger every day, Patrick is slowly adjusting to Army life, and Sophie and I are getting along well. So where's Gloria?"

Holly froze slightly and took a deep breath before saying, "She's at home. She didn't feel well so she told me to cover for her today."

"Oh well maybe I can swing by her house and make sure she's okay too," said Jackie standing up to leave.

"Jackie," Holly began and Jackie turned around to face her. Holly stuttered for a few moments before she said, "Tell Gloria I said feel better."

"Will do," said Jackie and she left, Holly sighing in relief that she was able to keep Gloria's secret a little while longer.

Gloria was trying to get some sleep which was proving to be possible with the early pregnancy symptoms. Maybe it was just because she knew she was pregnant now, but her symptoms seemed even worse than before. Her head was throbbing, her boobs were tender, and whenever she tried to move either the room would spin or she would immediately have to run to the nearest bathroom. Gloria heard a knock at the door and groaned at the thought of having to get out of bed, "I'll be there in a minute!" she shouted. Gloria stood and another wave of nausea struck her. She took a deep breath hoping it would pass and she was thankfully successful. She finally reached the door, but was overtaken with embarrassment as to who was on the other side, "Jackie?" she said shockingly, "How did you know I was here?"

"I stopped by the Hump Bar and Holly told me you weren't feeling well so I wanted to make sure you're okay," she said sympathetically.

Gloria moaned a little as she stepped aside to let Jackie into the house, "I've been better," she admitted.

"I won't stay long then," said Jackie rushing towards the door, "You should get some rest to kick whatever bug you have."

Gloria sucked in sharp breath, pondering on whether or not to tell Jackie her news. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm not sick Jackie." Jackie turned around to face Gloria, "Or at least not the kind of sick that you can catch." Jackie looked at her confusingly, "That came out really weird," Gloria admitted.

Jackie smiled slightly as she kind of knew why Gloria wasn't feeling well, thinking back to two specific times in her life, "Gloria sit down," she motioned towards the couch.

Gloria hesitantly sat down next to the older woman, grateful to be off of her feet as the nausea and dizziness had struck again, "What did you bring?" asked Gloria pointing to the bag Jackie had in her hand.

"Just saltines and ginger ale," Jackie answered, "They almost always sooth an upset stomach."

"Thanks," said Gloria appreciatively.

Jackie took a deep breath, a small smile forming before she asked, "How far along are you?"

Gloria looked at Jackie and blinked a few times before she answered, "Six weeks. Or no, seen weeks as of tomorrow." Jackie nodded sympathetically, "How did you know. Oh goodness, did Holly tell you?" asked Gloria a little perturbed.

"No," Jackie reassured the young mother-to-be, "No, I just remember my own pregnancies. The first trimester is awful."

Gloria nodded, suddenly amused, "Uh huh," she admitted, "I swear I haven't been able to keep down anything other than toast and water."

"It'll get better, I promise," said Jackie as she laid her hand on Gloria's knee, "I had the worst morning sickness when I was pregnant with Patrick I could barely keep anything down."

"Yeah, yet the doctor claims I should take in more nutrients," said Gloria.

"Well, I have to get going," admitted Jackie, "I have some errands to run for the FRG, but I wanted to make sure you were okay," said Jackie standing.

"Thanks Jackie, for the crackers," said Gloria, "But could you do me a favor and not tell anyone. Hector and I want to make sure everything is okay. My first prenatal appointment is next week."

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me," said Jackie.

Blake turned off the light to Julia's nursery and went into the master bedroom to find his wife watching the TV in their room. He crawled into bed and kissed her on the cheek, "It took a while but she's finally out like a light."

Tonya smiled slightly and turned down the volume and turned towards her husband and said, "Babe, I've been thinking. Now that Julia's six months old, I was thinking that I might be ready to go back to work part time."

"Really?" asked Blake a little surprised.

"Why are you so surprised?" asked Tonya.

Blake shrugged and said, "Just remember our anniversary you barely made it through three hours let alone a twelve hour shift," he smirked and she smacked his chest lightly.

"Behave, I'm being serious," scolded Tonya, "I mean it wouldn't be a lot, but I was thinking about doing maybe either one twelve hour shift a week or two six hour ones. I'd have to talk to Mercer to arrange a schedule, but I miss nursing."

"Well if that is what you're considering, then I fully support your decision," said Blake kissing her.

Tonya kissed him back but then said, "One thing though, either we'd have to work different days so Julia was never alone or we'd have to find a baby sitter for her."

Blake rolled over and said, "Well it's a little late right now, so maybe we should sicuss this more in the morning."

Tonya bit her lip and said, "Yeah I guess you're right," she said turning out the light.

"Good night honey, I love you," said Blake.

"I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

Charlie arrived home from the youth center to find Nicole and Lorraine playing with Nicholas on the floor. Charlie looked around the room but couldn't find Cassie, "Hi Lorraine," Charlie greeted her mother-in-law.

Lorraine stood up and nodded, "Hello Charlie."

"Hi honey," said Nicole kissing Charlie on the cheek.

"So where's Cassie?" asked Charlie.

"She's upstairs," said Lorraine.

Cassie came down as soon as she heard Charlie enter, "Hi Charlie," she greeted.

"So have we, um, even begun to discuss the issue at hand?" asked Charlie.

Nicole and Lorraine sat down on the love seat. Lorraine cuddled Nicholas and sighed before she said, "Well, Cassie explained everything to me."

"And we have talked about, you know, living arrangements," said Nicole.

"But this is something we might have to get Mrs. Holden involved," said Cassie.

"For what?" asked Charlie.

"For the legal stuff," said Nicole.

"She would probably have to be emancipated from my brother and sister-in-law," said Lorraine, "And either go with you ladies or me."

"They threw her out, what more emancipation do you need?" asked Charlie.

"Honey, you know we need to do so legally," said Nicole.

"I know," Charlie sighed, "I'll talk to Claudia Joy tomorrow."

Denise exited her patient's rooms looking for one of the ER doctors for a consultation. She found Blake at the main station, "Dr. Hanson."

Blake turned a little, "Denise I think we're on a first name basis by now."

"Yeah I know," said Denise, "Just trying to be professional. I just wanted to consult you one of my patients."

"Well what's the case?" asked Blake.

"Well, I have a patient that's exhibiting symptoms of lupus, and before I gave any treatment, I wanted to get a second opinion," said Denise.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few moments," said Blake. Denise nodded and started to walk away before Blake spoke, "Denise, how long was it after Molly was born before you went back to work?"

Denise took a deep breath and thought about it, "Well, Frank was deployed when she was born, and then Jeremy was killed, and for a while I was actually an EMT instead of a nurse, so I'll say she was around nine months."

"Oh," said Blake a little disappointingly.

"Why?" asked Denise.

"Because Tonya thinks she's ready to go back to work part time and I don't think she's ready," admitted Blake.

"Well did you tell her how you feel?" asked Denise.

"Ni, I didn't have the heart to tell her last night because she seemed so excited," said Blake, "But she can barely be away from the baby for an hour, let alone a couple 6-12 hour shifts."

"Look Blake," said Denise, "I love being a Mom, it's the best thing I've ever done. But I also love being a nurse, and even though I knew I'd miss her, I wanted to be able to continue that passion. To be someone besides Mommy."

"I never thought of it that way," said Blake honestly.

"Blake, I can't guarantee it won't be an adjustment for her and you, but I think you should both have a good talk and make some decisions before jumping to conclusions," said Denise.

Blake nodded, absorbing the information and said, "Well maybe Tonya and I can go out on a date alone while maybe a certain someone watches Julia?"

Denise chuckled a little and said, "I'll talk to Frank and you can talk to Tonya, but I think we'd be able to arrange something for maybe tomorrow."

"That would be great," said Blake.

Denise turned to go back to the room before she said, "And by talk I mean talk and not the kind of talking you two did the last time," she smirked.

"Yeah, absolutely," said Blake.

Holly walked into the Hump Bar to start her shift and Gloria was already there, "Gloria, you're here!" said Holly surprisingly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" questioned Gloria looking at Holly confusingly.

"Well, you know," said Holly.

Gloria sighed and said, "Yeah, well thankfully I woke up feeling fine this morning." The two women heard the door open and Patrick walked in, "Lord help me," Gloria whispered under her breath.

"Afternoon Mrs. Truman, Gloria," he greeted.

"Afternoon Lieutenant, what can I get you?" asked Holly.

"Just one beer, Blue Moon on tap," said Patrick.

Holly went to get the desired beverage while Gloria and Patrick stayed in awkward silence, _"I wonder if he knows?"_ Gloria questioned to herself.

Holly handed Patrick the beer and went to wait on a few of the customers at tables, "So how have you been?" asked Patrick

"Okay," said Gloria, "You?"

"Pretty good, I leave for Ranger training soon," said Patrick, "Glad to see you're feeling better."

 _"_ _Oh no, he has to know, I knew I shouldn't have told anyone,"_ thought Gloria, "I guess your Mom told you?"

"What? That you had a stomach bug? Yeah when she got back from your house," said Patrick.

Gloria smiled a little, more out of her satisfaction for Jackie keeping her secret than for what Patrick had said, but it worked out just as well, "Yeah, I hope I'm passed the worst of it," she said, which was the half-truth. Though in reality, she probably knew the morning sickness was only beginning

Patrick swallowed the last of his drink and said, "Well I probably should be getting home. I have to report to the barracks tomorrow at 0800 hours." He put two $5 bills on the counter and said, "Split it with Mrs. Truman and keep the change. Glad to see you're feeling better."

Patrick walked away and Holly came back to the counter. Gloria handed her one of the $5 before Holly said, "He doesn't know does he?"

"No," said Gloria, "And I plan on keeping it that way for a while. I'm going to try to hide it for as long as possible until I can't any longer, obviously."

"Why? This is a great thing that's happening to both of us. I've told everyone I know," said Holly.

Gloria tried, but she couldn't stop the tears, "Because I'm afraid when push comes to shove, Hector's going to leave me and the baby," said Gloria before she turned and stormed into the back office in tears, leaving Holly standing there alone and shocked.


	16. Chapter 16

Holly knocked on the office door, "Gloria?"

"Leave me alone, I'm fine," shouted Gloria from the other side.

"Gloria, you're clearly upset and need to talk," said Holly. Gloria opened the door and moved aside to let Holly into the room.

"You won't understand," said Gloria wiping the tears from her eyes with the tissue Holly had handed her.

"That the crazy pregnancy hormones can strike at any time, I'm only a week ahead of you, I think I know," said Holly.

"No it's not that," said Gloria, "Although they are wreaking havoc with my life right now. No, it's just that…" Gloria trailed off to gather her thoughts, "It's just that this baby is extremely unplanned and unexpected. And while we were both willing to remarry and work things out, I don't think either one of us are really ready for a baby. And now here I am, pregnant by God's Will, not knowing how things will go. We were just learning to manage our finances as a couple and now we'll have another mouth to feed. And considering what happened with Penny, sure Hector's happy now, but what happens when I'm all pregnant and huge, or when I'm screaming at him in the delivery room, or after the baby's born, or…"

"Gloria!" Holly shouted over the rambling mother-to-be, "Believe me, Tim and I wanted a baby so badly. But once we both saw the positive pregnancy test, we were both terrified. Excited but terrified. It was only one thing that made us both know we could handle it." Holly pulled something out of her purse and handed it to Gloria. Gloria smiled at it knowing that she would have one in a little less than a week.

"That's your baby?" asked Gloria excitedly with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah," said Holly starting to cry as well, "Seeing our baby, hearing it's heartbeat…I promise you, you will never fall in love faster than you will once you see your baby on the ultrasound. And you also need to tell Hector how you feel."

Gloria smiled and handed the ultrasound back to Holly, "Well my ultrasound is this upcoming Monday, so this makes me a lot more excited." Suddenly Gloria felt like she could handle anything and couldn't wait to see her baby for the first time.

"Cruz, Truman," shouted Quincy from the distance, "Clean your weapons and then report to barracks for briefing at 1300 hours."

"Yes Corporal," they both said before they started cleaning their weapons, "So how has life been at the Truman house and finding out about the baby?" asked Hector.

"It's been pretty good," answered Tim, "We got to see the baby on the ultrasound yesterday," he said pulling it out of his ACU pocket and handing it to Hector.

"Nice," said Hector, "It'll definitely be an experience with both of our wives pregnant at the same time."

"Wait a minute, Gloria's pregnant?" asked Tim surprisingly.

"Holly didn't tell you?" asked Hector.

"No, you're the first person of heard it from honestly," said Tim, "Congrats man," Tim chuckled lightly.

"Thanks," sighed Hector a little nervously.

"What about the wedding?" asked Tim.

"Well she's seven weeks along, a week behind Holly, and the wedding is August 13, so that'll put her at 12 weeks," Hector stated as he did the math in his head, "So it'll probably only be a small bump once the wedding date actually arrives."

"Oh," said Tim, "Well congrats, I'm happy for both of you."

"Time for bed baby boy," Kat cooed at Connor as she wrapped the blanket around him and handed him the bear he loved to cuddle. She turned on the mobile and just watched Connor sleep for several minutes, which she found extremely comforting. She shut off the light and headed to her own room. she decided to read a few minutes before bed, but it wasn't long before Connor had already awoken, "I'm coming honey!" she shouted as she made her way to the nursery. Kat was a little confused considering that she had just fed and changed him before she put him down for bed, "It's okay baby boy," she said softly picking him up and rocking him in her arms. Once she calmed him down, she put him back in his crib.

Suddenly she heard the nursery door open and she froze fearing the worst, "You need some help with him?" the voice asked. Kat turned around slowly, not believing she was actually hearing that voice. She slowly walked over and turned on the light before she saw who she thought it was standing in the door frame. He smiled his familiar smile and said, "Hey baby."

"CHRIS!" she shouted excitedly throwing her arms. She finally let the tears spill lose as she felt Chris's arm her, though he grunted in pain. Kat quickly pulled back when she realized she had hurt him, "Sorry."

"That's okay, it's a good kind of pain," he said. The couple kissed before Kat examined him. His arm was in a sling, he had a few cuts and bruises on his face, but he was still as handsome as ever.

"So how are you feeling? How's your arm? And how did you get home?" she asked.

"The cast should be able to come off in six weeks. And Delta came a few days ago. I just told General and Mrs. Holden not to tell you because I wanted to surprise you."

"Well that you did," she chuckled. Connor started to babble. The couple walked over to the crib but Connor started to shy away from Chris, "Aw don't cry little man it's Daddy."

"Well, I've certainly missed you little man," said Chris.

Kat lifted Connor into her arms and she let him observe Chris for a few moments before he gave his famous toothless grin and reached out for Chris, "No Daddy can't hold you right now buddy."

Chris kissed the top of Connor's head and then he kissed Kat again, "I've missed you both so much."

"We did too, but you're here. And you're safe. And that's all that matters," said Kat grateful to God that Chris was home safe and sound.


	17. Chapter 17

Blake arrived home later that evening only to find Tonya nowhere in sight, "Honey," he called out thinking she was upstairs. He found a message on the answering machine and pressed play, _"Hey honey, it's me. If I'm not home by the time you get home, I'm at the Holden house with Emmalin and Julia. I'll be home as soon as I can. Love you!"_

Blake cleared the message and grabbed himself a bottle of water when he heard the keys in the door. He turned around just in time to find his wife enter with Julia in her arms, "Hi honey," she said giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hi," he said and then bent down towards Julia, "Hey Pumpkin, how was your day?"

"Well she had a great time with Auntie Emmalin, didn't you?" asked Tonya to Julia. Julia squealed and clapped her hands in response, "How was work?"

"It was good," said Blake before he hesitantly brought up his conversation with Denise, "I talked to Denise today."

"Oh about what?" asked Tonya putting Julia in her playpen and then turning around to face her husband, giving him her full attention.

"Uh well, about you actually," Blake admitted sheepishly.

"Really?" asked Tonya raising an eyebrow, "What about me?"

"Just the conversation we had last night," said Blake, "About you going back to work."

"Yeah so?" questioned Tonya.

"Well she offered to watch Julia while we spent some alone time talking about it," said Blake.

"Whoa, what do you mean by alone time to talk about it? There's nothing to talk about," said Tonya.

"I mean…" said Blake trying to choose his words carefully, "Honey, you can barely be away from Julia for a few hours. I don't think you're ready to go back to work yet," he blurted out unintentionally.

Tonya eyed her husband and said, "Okay, well this wasn't really up for discussion but amuse me," she said bitterly.

 _"_ _Oh crap. This conversation isn't going to go well,"_ thought Blake, "Well just because of the fact that you couldn't get through our anniversary without talking about her…"

"And neither could you! Most parents do talk about their children Blake!" she said in a raised voice.

"I know but…"

"Of course I'll miss her and worry about her while I'm at work but I can't just stop working. I never intended on being a stay at home Mom. And I haven't ever stopped worrying about her since I found out I was pregnant," shouted Tonya. She was really livid at this point.

"Tonya…" he said following her upstairs, "Just give yourself a little more time."

"Well when do you think the right time is?" she asked she was interested in hearing his answer. Blake stood there but couldn't give an answer, "That's what I thought," she said and slammed their bedroom door in his face. Blake thought about following her but he felt that would be a bad move on his part so he went to tend to Julia instead.

Tonya lied there on the bed trying to cool off so she wouldn't say something to Blake that she would regret later. She looked at the picture of the two of them taken on the not overly warm, but warm for December day Julia was born. They both looked so happy. The moment she had held Julia in her arms, all of Tonya's doubts of being a good mother faded. Not that she hadn't eventually wanted kids, but she never dreamed she would have kids this early on in her life.

She also loved nursing more than anything and she had thought her nursing life was over once she held the positive pregnancy test in her hand. She could still remember that moment like it was yesterday.

 _She just stared at it. Tonya couldn't believe what she was reading. The Clear Blue test clearly had the word pregnant on it. Pregnant. She had only been dating Blake for about six months and four of those six months she was still enlisted. They had made sure not to violate any more rules once he left for Fort Lee so they hadn't had sex again until her contract was up. And once she moved to Virginia, sure they had had their honeymoon phase, but they were always protected. Or so she thought._

Tonya rolled back over and picked up the book she had been reading, wondering if she had made the right decisions in her life. Was marrying Blake what she truly had wanted?

Joan was working on the track team's practice schedule when Sara Elizabeth walked into her office, "Mommy, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure kiddo anything," said Joan only half paying attention to her daughter.

"How can I become a big sister?" asked Sara Elizabeth.

Joan bolted her head up from her work to look into her daughter's brown eyes. Sara Elizabeth had begged for a sibling before they had adopted David. The couple had thought Sara Elizabeth was happy once they adopted David, "Well," Joan started, trying to figure out how to answer the five year old's question. She knew she'd have to explain that babies come from Mommies' tummies, but the tricky part would be explaining Mommy wasn't planning on having any more babies, "Well, you know from when Mrs. Leblanc, Colonel Richardson, and Tonya had their babies that babies come from Mommies' tummies right?" asked Joan softly and Sara Elizabeth nodded in understanding, "Well that would be the same way you would become a big sister."

"Well, can I have a little brother or sister?" asked Sara Elizabeth curiously.

Joan sighed, not ready to burst her daughter's bubble, "No honey. You see, when you were in my tummy, I had some complications and doctors advised me not to have any more babies. That's why Daddy and I adopted David."

"Oh," said Sara Elizabeth disappointingly.

"I'm sorry honey," said Joan.

"It's okay. Can we go to the Orioles game this weekend instead?"

Joan laughed lightly and patted Sara Elizabeth's shoulder, "We'll see if Daddy and David want to go."

"Okay Mommy," said Sara Elizabeth leaving Joan's office. Joan smiled to herself as she went back to her work, getting an idea to discuss with Roland later that night.

"Gloria Cruz!" the receptionist called.

Gloria looked up and over at Hector who was playing with his beret nervously, "This is it babe."

"Yeah," he chuckled nervously as the couple stood and followed the nurse back to the exam room. The nurse checked Gloria's vitals before going to get the doctor.

"She mentioned your blood pressure being a little high," commented Hector.

"I think it's just because I'm nervous," said Gloria also hoping her queasy stomach was from nerves and not more morning sickness.

"Hey," said Hector grabbing her hand, "Everything will be alright and if you ever need anything, I'm here."

Gloria looked at their entwined hands as he rubbed her hand with his thumb soothingly. She took a deep breath and said, "Hector I..."

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Dr. Lang entered the room, "Mrs. Cruz, Corporal," she greeted Gloria and Hector respectively, "So how are you both feeling."

"Physically, awful, emotionally, really nervous," replied Gloria honestly.

"I'm sure. Many parents, especially first-time parents are very nervous," answered Dr. Lang scanning the results from Gloria's vital tests, "Now it says here that your blood pressure was a little high. Right now I'll account it to nerves, but I might also give you some information on pre-eclampsia just in case. So, has the reason you've been feeling physically awful morning sickness?" Dr. Lang ventured knowingly.

"Yeah," said Gloria, "And whoever decided to call it morning sickness wanted to play a cruel joke on pregnant women everywhere!"

Dr. Lang laughed lightly and said, "That they did. Well if you could just lie down for me so we can perform an ultrasound to make sure everything is alright." Gloria did as instructed as Dr. Lang fired up the ultrasound machine and squirted the gel onto Gloria's abdomen. Once Dr. Lang found the fetus, she spun the screen towards the couple and pointed to a small, moving spot in the center of the screen, "There's your baby."

Gloria took a small gasp with excitement when she saw her baby for the first time. She was surprised it already looked like a baby and was already moving, "I can't wait to feel those kicks," she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Me neither," said Hector squeezing Gloria's hand.

"Now if you just give me second" said Dr. Lang. she pressed the doppler down more firmly and tapped a key. A fairly quiet but still audible heartbeat filled the room. Gloria smiled to herself and squeezed Hector's hand when she heard their baby's heartbeat. She looked over at Hector who was at a loss for words, but she could tell she no longer had to worry about him being a good father.

Later that night, Roland crawled into bed and kissed Joan on the temple before he asked, "How was your day?"

"Alright," she replied and put the book marker in the book she was reading, "Other than my conversation with our daughter earlier today."

"Really? About what?" asked Roland.

"She wants a little brother or sister," responded Joan.

Roland looked up from his work and started chuckling, "I see. And what did you say to her?"

"I told her that the doctors told Mommy not to have any more babies," said Joan, "But I was thinking…"

"No way Joan, you heard what the doctors said. Your uterus is scarred from your C-section and attempting another pregnancy would be dangerous for you and the baby," reminded Roland.

"I know that, let me finish," said Joan, "Sara Elizabeth's birthday is coming up at the end of October. And while I can't give her a baby brother or baby sister, I was thinking we could maybe get the kids a pet."

Roland raised his eyebrows surprisingly but smiled at the idea, "I think that would be a great idea. Cat or dog?"

"I was thinking a dog," said Joan.

Roland kissed her and said, "Well Colonel, lets' get a good night's sleep and we can discuss it in the morning."

"Sounds good Dr. Burton," she said, "I love you."

"I love you too, good night honey," he said turning off the light.

"Good night," she replied.


	18. Chapter 18

Patrick quickly rushed into the commentary to grab the few groceries that Jackie had requested he pick up after work. He swore his mother was always running some bake sale for the FRG but he was more than happy to eat any leftovers that didn't sell. He turned and went into the baking aisle to find sugar when he spotted a familiar person. He would know that red hair and 5'7" stance that he used to see at West Point anywhere, "Melanie? Melanie Fitzpatrick?"

The girl turned around and smiled when she saw him, "Patrick?" she smiled happily giving him a quick embrace, "How are you? How's your family?"

"Pretty good," he smiled happily, "So may I ask what are you doing here at Marshall Brigg?"

"I got assigned here," she replied, "Just moved onto post last week."

"Really, what part?" asked Patrick.

"Not far from the hospital," said Melanie, "You stationed here?"

"Well still living with Mom and Dad for now. Attended Ranger training for the past six weeks, haven't been stationed anywhere yet," he admitted, "We're by, you know, where the Post Commander and Corp Commander's houses are."

"Yes, I read that General Clarke became Post Commander," said Melanie and then looked down, "And unfortunately got passed up for a third star."

"Well, General Holden is an outstanding solider. I'm sure you'll get to meet him soon enough. Maybe you could come by for dinner tonight? I'm sure Mom, Dad, and Sophie would be thrilled to see you again."

Melanie smiled as she went back to her shopping, "Okay. It'll be nice to catch up."

"David, Sara Elizabeth, would you both come downstairs please?" shouted Joan hoping her children were going to be cooperative at the moment.

Sara Elizabeth came down the stairs and asked, "Mommy, are we in trouble?"

"No of course not, why would you think that?" asked Joan.

"Just wondering if it was because of what I asked last night," said Sara Elizabeth.

"Oh honey, there wasn't any harm in asking," said Joan leading her daughter over to the couch and sitting her in her lap.

"Come on dude, Mom and I want to talk," shouted Roland upstairs.

David finally appeared on the stairway and asked, "Mom, Dad, am I in trouble?"

Joan chuckled lightly, "Now you sound like your sister. No, neither one of you is in trouble. This is a good thing we're discussing," she replied motioning for David to sit down next to her.

"You're not, you know, are you?" asked David looking between his parents with a semi disgusted look on his face, as if the thought of his parents still having sex was the worst thought in the world.

"David," said Joan sternly, knowing that Sara Elizabeth didn't know about that stuff yet, "The answer to that is no, but, your father and I were discussing something last night."

"And?" David questioned curiously.

"Well this one's birthday is coming up," said Roland playfully grabbing Sara Elizabeth's hand causing the five year old to look up, "And we were wondering how you would both feel if we got a dog?"

"We're getting a puppy?!" asked Sara Elizabeth excitedly as she jumped off of Joan's lap and started jumping up and down happily.

"Not right yet," said Joan, trying to hide her excitement on how happy the news made her kids, "But we were thinking we could start meeting with some people and doing some research that way you and David can have a puppy by your birthday."

"Awesome," said David excitedly.

The tribe was gathered at the Hump Bar for their usual weekly lunch though several individuals hadn't arrived yet. So far, Claudia Joy, Denise, and Maggie were the only three women to have arrived. The three of them assumed that Gloria and Holly were in the back or at the bar preparing drinks. Latasha and Jackie entered a few moments later both sitting down with the rest of the group. Holly was the first one to join them, bringing the majority of their drinks, "So how's everyone doing?" asked Holly.

"Well, Kat said that she was bringing a surprise. Evidently, only the Generals' wives here know what the surprise is," said Denise jokingly.

"Who us?" asked Jackie innocently sipping her margarita while Claudia Joy smirked as she put her glucose meter away in her purse.

Just then, Kat walked into the Hump Bar with Connor in her arms and Chris was behind her, "Hey guys, look who's home?"

"Colonel Richardson," said Denise excitedly, "Welcome home."

"Thank you Mrs. Sherwood," he said gratefully.

"I'm so glad you're back," said Jackie embracing him, being careful not to further injure his arm.

"It feels good to be back," said Chris, "Now I haven't had a nice cold beer in about three months, so I would love to have one," he said.

"One beer, coming right up. Draft or bottle?" asked Holly.

"Heineken on draft if you have it," answered Chris sitting down next to Kat.

Holly nodded and went to get the beer. She quickly handed it to Chris before realizing Gloria wasn't at the bar where she had been beforehand. Holly went back into the office only to find that Gloria wasn't there either. She finally found Gloria in the bathroom leaning against one of the sinks, breathing deeply, "Gloria?"

Gloria turned to Holly startled before frowning slightly, "Hey, sorry I took off on you, you know morning sickness."

"Right," Holly nodded, "If you don't feel good why don't you just go home?"

"Because people will get suspicious then," said Gloria wiping her face with a wet paper towel.

"Gloria, seriously, why are you so afraid to tell people you're pregnant?" asked Holly curiously, "If it's about Hector, then maybe you should reconsider getting back together with him."

"No, it's not that," said Gloria, "I guess, Hector mentioned once about him not being ready to be a father. Well, now I think he's ready to be a father, but I don't know if I'll even be a good mother," she admitted with tears in her eyes.

Holly laid her hands on Gloria's shoulders and looked into Gloria's eyes, "Gloria, listen to me. I think one of the reasons you're feeling so scared is because you don't have anyone to talk to besides me and Hector. And I think you'd feel a lot better if you told other people how you feel."

Gloria sighed and nodded, "Yeah you're right."

Holly rubbed Gloria's shoulder and the two mothers-to-be went to join the rest of the group, "Hi everyone," said Gloria, "Good to see you home Colonel Richardson."

"It's good to be back," Chris said.

Holly smiled at Gloria encouragingly before Gloria said, "Hey everyone, I have something to tell all of you." Everyone turned to Gloria, giving her their full attention. Gloria smiled suddenly off the wall to tell everyone, "I'm going to be a Mommy."

"You're pregnant?" asked Jackie, a smile forming on her face.

Gloria nodded, "Yeah," she said reaching into her back pocket, pulling out the sonogram, "I'm eight weeks along, which means it's definitely Hector's," she said nodding at Jackie.

"Oh of course," said Jackie.

"Wait what's going on here?" asked Chris confused.

"I sort of, kind of, went out with Pat for a few months," admitted Gloria sheepishly.

Kat nearly choked on her drink with surprise, "As in Lieutenant Clarke? As in her son?" asked Kat pointing to Jackie.

"Yes, but at first I didn't know he was her son," defended Gloria, "And honestly he was a little bit of a rebound.

Jackie sighed. She really didn't like her son being called or used as a rebound, but hey, what could she do? Maybe now that Patrick and Melanie had reconnected, something would come out of their friendship.

"Well congratulations," said Denise.

"How's Hector taking it?" asked Maggie.

"A lot better than I expected. And a lot better than me," said Gloria honestly, "The prospect of becoming a mother is exciting and terrifying at the same time. At least Holly and I will be going through the journey to motherhood together."

"Ah you guys," said Latasha, "It'll be a tough and scary road, but you have all of us to help you through it."

"And it'll be the most rewarding job you ever have," smiled Kat looking at a sleeping Connor in her arms. Both Gloria and Holly suddenly felt more supported than ever before in their lives.


End file.
